jakkid166 vs barrylawn vs icantyping - the ultimate collab
by jakkid166
Summary: (THIS STORY IS NOT CANON, NOTHING IN THIS STORY ACTUALLY HAPPENED.) YEEES INDEEDY DO we got this shit in our hand now and some crazy shit wil go down i can tel you dat cause we got here 3 of the best famfic authors of all time HERE TOGETHRE FOR THE FIRST TIME so git tha fuck ready bro or else you will die
1. Chapter 1 by barrylawn

JAKKID166 VS BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPING

CHAPTER 1 BY BARRYLAWN

one day phoenix wright was in his office orderin another pizza cause he had a party the other night to celebrate his saving of edgeghost but the pizza was really rreeaallyy bad

"(i knew i shudnt have ordered from a place called "kidz make-there-own pizza")" thought phoenix after he finished the order

he went to the door to pay the guy and he went to eat it after he paid but then he heard a loud noise in the other room

"uhhh what the fuck do u want now maya" shouted phoenix

he ran into the room shouting like "maya dammit im tryin ta eat pizza cause i need a break after adventures in stevern universe worl- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" he screamed when he saw a dead person on the ground

but before he could see who it was the police came in

"UR ALL UNDER ARREST" shouted the cop in black and he grabbed the body and maya and carryed them both out

"HEY WAIT U" shouted phoenix but he got grabbed by the cop in white

"we do not mean to harm you sir, maya is the suspect"

"yea so stay where u are spiky boi" said the cop in black comin back

"get out of here wheres gumshoe" said phoenix

"gumshoe had an... unfortunate accident" said white

"hes dead as hell" said black

"WHAT" shouted phoenix

"but dont worry were replacin the scrubby man he wont be missed cause we have advanced investigation tools heh heh heh"

phoenix tried not to cry but he died he cried really hard

"wait" siad phoenix "maybe gumshoes th victim here"

"nah he died long time ago"

"then whos the vicitm"

"sorry we havent identified him yet" said white

"damn"

phoenix looked under the table and found a knife

"alright black let us fingerprint this" said white

"u dont have to fucking tell me stupid" said black

the three of dem threw fingerprint dust all over it and blue and they found fingerprints

but it didnt match maya it matched someone else

but then black grabbed it and handed it to white and he took out a strange machine and it scratched the knife so the fingerprint WAS mayas!"

"HEY THATS FORGERY" shoued phoenix "YOU FUCKERS, NOW THE TRUTHS GONNA BE LOST FOREEEVEEER"

but then black punched phoenix and he fell into the floor and they covered him with a tile

"QUICK WHITE, FORGE A CONFESSION AND AUTOPSY AND WITNESSES AND EVERYTHING!"

there was loud noise as phoenix heard stuff that mustve been them writing in maya writing and changing the body and making a robot witness and lots of evidence

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed phoenix punching the tile but it was stuck there so he got out his phone "EDGEWORTH GET OVER HERE"

the phone lit up and edgeghost came out

"well dis is bad" said edgeghost so he used ghost powers to go up into the room and push the box off the tile so phoenix could get out

"HEY STOP THE CRIMES" shouted phoenix but it was too late cause they were gone

but there was a note on the table

"dear mr phoenix

it is my regret to inform y- WE FORGED LOOOOOOTS OF EVIDENSE PAL, GOOD LUCK DEFENDING AGENST OUR DESISIVE EVIDENCE, ALSO THIS LETTER IS STAMPED AS PRIVATE SO ITS ILEGAL TO PRESENT THIS hmm yes what he said

\- the detectives in black and white"

"wot those hypocrits" said edgeworth "theyre evidence is illegal too, u shud present this"

"but what if the court makes me hobo"

"hmmm true" said edgeghost

phoenix thought about his situation

"well we better talk to maya"

phoenix went to the detention place and he saw the visitor room was flooded cause maya cried it into a flood

"hey maya it ok i defend u"

"NO U CANT" she said "BLACK CAME AND SAID HE FORGED EEEEVIDEEEENCE"

"but i can prove it" said phoenix

"no u caaaaant, white said u cannot prove it so the judge wont belieeeeve u"

"hmmm this is bad phenix" said edgeghost

"wait" said phoenix "the judge wont believe me..."

===THE NEXT DAY===

"are you SURE mr wright cant stop us black" said white

"keh heh HEH, he cant stop us in a MILLION yeers!" said black "hell NEVER prove maya innocent, not while we have a machine out heer constantly making evidence for us!"

"ah, it is good to have such a smart man as my partner" said white

"WATEVER, we goin to testify"

they went into the courtroom but the judge was late

"WHERE is that foolish old man" said franziska

"OVERRULED" shouted a man and she turned and saw UDGEY

at the DEFENSE BENCH

"WHAT ARE U DOING THERE YOU FOOLISHLY FOOLISH OLD FOOL" shouted franziska whipping him to the floor

"hi" said a voice and she looked up and saw PHOENIX WRIGHT AS THE JUDGE "the court is in session for maya feys trial, udgey stand up!"

"uuuugh this is too much for ma age..." moaned udgey standing up

"objection" white calmly said "you dont have a judge badge"

but phoenix showed white udgeys judge badge and udgey had phoenixs defense badge

"hmmm yes im udgey ace attorney heh heh just like u young people" he laughed

"DAMMIT so dats how ur gonna play FINE" said black and he got out his phone "hello mr president?"

"wat is it" said guy in orange (the president)

"i would like a new law"

"really what"

"ALL STUPID VERDICTS BY JUDGES BE PUNISHED BY DEATH"

"ok"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" screamed phoenix

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: contempt of judge

JAKKID166 VS BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPING

CHAPTER 2: by jakkid166 wate no thats not the chapter name thats me who wrote it the real chaptere name is "contemt of judgement"

"this a fuckin bullshit my man" said phoenxi who was very VERRY shocked caus he knew that if he did a verdikt they say is stupid then hed get killed of death adn he didnt want that to hapen cause of wat hapened last time he died (if u dident know he got dragged to hell it realy sucks man) so yeah

"hmm no it is not bullshit my good man the persident knows best of all laws" sayed redd wait no not redd white jus the man in white

"who tha fuck even is presedent right now"

"idk but the story text sayed man in orange so maybe damon gant idk" said white

"EY you fcucking youngins lets git dis shit on you impatient fucks" sayed ugkey

"HEY whos the judge here" said wright

wright is judge

"yes tank you" said wright "ok now lets in session dis court"

"FINE" said the witness stand

"ok" say wtright "give your openin statement prosecutione"

"fool i mean fine" said frazisko "ok so da basics of the case is that we got the evidence and the witnesses for exampl this knife that has the fingerprants of mayo fayo on it whic proves that the victim was killed by her"

"so who tha victim" said wrighte

"its a local man guy named by tha name of rute bear" she say "here is da autopsi report" and she threw it at udgey and it got stukc in he head

"thanks" said udgey

"(GRRRR I KNOW DATS FORGED BUT I CANT CLAIM IT WITOUT EVIDENCE)" said wright

"now then" sayed franziskomato "dat is just one piece of evidense, allow me to present the other 57 pieces o decisive eivdnece that will prove that maya fay is gay"

"(WAT THE FUCK 57?)" thought phoen nix and judge telepathically

"yyyes we are very good at our jobs" said white

"WE SO fuckin good did u know that frazniska agreed 2 give me $500 for every 5 piecez of evidence we got" said black

"i dont think u should say that" said white

"oh ok guys i didnt say that alright" said black

"ok" said everyone

"anyway" said wright "now dat you presented ur evidence do you have a witnesses to call"

"yes" sayed frazniska "BUT FIRST i have 2 call the detectives u dumb fuck"

"why tho its not like theyre gonna tell us anythign useful"

"BLASPEMY" said black who was now on da witness stand with white "WE ar very useful detectives who are smart and good"

"wait" said wright "two witneses? wat the hell this isnt fuckin profesor layton vs phoenix wright"

fraziska shruged "its a fanfictone anthyding could hadplen"

"well" say judgey "jolly good show my boi this peace is what alll true warriors strive for i think id like to conduct my cross examination then"

"but we havent testified" said white

"o right"

~~ THA BEST TESTIMONEY"~~

"ok heres tha dealio mcfeelio" said black "our case is mor open and shut than the victims stab wound"

"yes" said white "the autopy report details the guy died at tha date of 3:49 PM and was the rezult of a stab wound to the foot"

"HODL IT" said udgey "o wow dat feels realy cool to say ANYWAY how did a foot stab wound kill dem"

"well u see tha knife hit a vital foot artery and thus da victim bled out, he was aparently traped in the room for a half hour"

"i see" said judge "continue pls"

"so yeah and aslo we got a bunch o witnesses who witnessed tha crime that they witnessed as witnesses" said black "6 witnesss exactly, fraziska agreed 2 give white $1000 for every 2 witnesses we found"

"WAT" said white "MY GOOD SIR that is not true" and he looke around all shifty eyes

"well if he say its not true it must be false" sayed judge "pls continue"

"thats it actually" said white

"well den" said wright "do u have any objectons judgey wudgey"

"hmmm" WAIT "yes"

"and what statement is it you are to object to" said white "sir"

"i present tha PHOTO" and he pulled it outta the court record (whic weighs like 40 pounds wit all the evidence in it) "as u can see this security camera video clearli shows the victim dyign of blood loss at exactly 3:40 PM whic means your report is an ENTIRE FUKCIN MINUTE OFF"

"O SHIT" said balck "WATEVER WOULD WE DOOOOOOOOOO"

"hah i knewed it was a good idea to buy that cloc k even if it is a minute off" said wrighte "wait"

"AHA" said black

"yes" said white it is simple explanation that the clock is just a minute off accordin 2 the judges own testimony"

"WIRGHT YOU FUCKIN IDIOT I HAD DAT CONTIDICTION" sayed judge and he penalized wright

"AGH IM SORRY wait youRE NOT SUPOSED TO penalize me im the JUDGE HERE" an he threw tha penalty back at judge

"SHIT" said judg "okay well i gotta see if deres any more contidictions to this story, but is ther realy? press tha button on the touch screen to say yes or no"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. chapert 3: by icantyping

JAKKID166 VS BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPING

CHAPTER 3 by icantyping

"well shit" said the judge because wright fucked up his contradiction

"lets see what wood mr wright do if he were in dis situashun" wonderd the judge "he wood bluff like an idiot"

"HOLD IT but what if the clock WASNT off by a minuet" shouted the judge

"do you have any evidence" said man in the white

"uhh no" said the judge "well that didnt work thanks a lot wright"

"shut da ffuck up udgey not my fault you suck as a defense attorney" said wright "penalty"

"no you fuck off wright I was just ryin what u would do" yelled the judge

"I guess you cant find any contradictions" said the man in black

"shit hes wright" said the judge "how can I win when they have 57 pieces of decisive evidence"

"wait a minuet… THATS IT" said the judge "with dat much evidense there has to be sumthin I can use and he started lookin through all the evidenses and it took a while because the court record was so full of evidense that it weighed more then marvin grossberg

"OBJECTION" shouted the judge

"whaaaaat" screamd man in black

"wait hold on a second let me try that again" said the judge "OBJECTION"

"what are u objectin to udgey" asked wright

"hang on ive just always wanted to say that" said the judge "OBJECTION"

"ok I get it" rolled wrights eyes "just what is youre objection already"

"ok fine dont get your attorneys badge in a knot" said the judge "anyways I present dis ballistics markings report that you kindly provided me with earlier along with all dat other evidence"

"mr men in black and white" yelled the judge as he slammed the desks "now the ballistics markings report itself seems ordinary BUT…. if the victim died of a stab wound THEN WHY IS THERE A BALLISTICS MARKS REPORTS AT ALL"

"OH SHIT" gasped man in white "uhhhhhhhhh"

(HA YOU FUCKERS THATS WHAT YOOU GET FOR FORGIN ALL THAT EVIDENCE WITHOUT THINKING) thought phoenix

"oh thats simple" said detective in black

"what" groaned wright

"accordion to one of the witnesses mayo fey first tired to shoot the victim but missed" said black as white came back and handed him some new evidence "I present this gun which has mayas fingerprints"

"shit" said wright (I cant prove thats forged) "please testify about this"

"ok" said the detective in white

testimony 2

"we found a gun at the crime scene with mayas fingerprints on it but it was too heavy for her to aim even with both hands so forensics suggest she would have missed if she used it"

"the bullet landed in mr wrights pizza"

phoenixs pizza and the bullet were added to the court record evidence

"as you can see the bullet matches the ballistic markings of this gun which has mayas fingerprints"

"obviously since the gun didnt work maya must have then used the knife and stabbed the victim in the foot with the knife which also has her fingerprints"

"udgey begin your cross examination" said wright

"yes mr wright" said the judge

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "thats your honor to you udgey"

"ok mr your honorable phoenix wright" said the judge "lets see if I can use anymore of all dis evidence they gave me"

"HOLD IT" shouted the judge "this gun says property of phoenix wright on it"

"AHA" said phoenix "exsacktly good job on finding a contradiction ….uh wait shit"

"OVERRULED" shouted wright "penalty what the fuk r u doin udgey that doesnt mean it was fired by me find some otter contradiction"

"well well if there are no contradictions I guess ths is decisive testimony" said white "your ruling mr wright"

"not so fast" said wright "u detetcives may have testimonied but we still have to hear from the witnesses"

"what did we tell you about stupid rulings mr wright" said black

"im not making a ruling yet though" said wright "im just calling for a recess and having the witnesses testify next theres no law against that"

"well see about that" said white "let me ask what man in orange thinks of this" and he went to call the man in orange again

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. cahpter 4: man in orange

JAKKID VS BARRY VS TYPING CHAAAAAPTER 4

MAN IN ORANGE

BY BARRYLAWN

"ok sir you do that" said white putting the phone away

"WELL" said phoenix "whatd he say"

"first of all he says recesses are stupid so u cant do em anyway, dat includes the court kind"

"fuuuuuck" said phoenix "who the hell voted for this president"

"reddit and 4chan" said a guy in the gallery

"oh right"

"anyyyyway he also said" said white (im putting this here for the suspense)

SUSPENSESUSPENSESUSPENSESUSPENSESUSPEEEEENCE...

"...that he is coming here to testify"

"WHAT" shouted phoenix

"HAHAHAAAA" laughed black "great thinking mr president thats why we voted for u!"

"ok but were cross examining all the witnesses at once" said franziska "cant keep mr president waiting hes a VERY busy man so i call the witnesses to the stand"

and then 5 robots a scrub and the president appeared

"so if u guys got names please say them" said phoenix

the robots formed a circle and did a cool pose tat humans could never do without breakin their arms first

"I-AM-A-RO-BOT-CRE-AT-ED-BY-GUY-IN-BL-"

"SH-SHUT UP" shouted black sweating and hitting the robot in the head and he spun around

"I-AM-SOR-RY-MAS-TER"

"uhhh he-ive never seen this boi in my life" said black

"oh ok" said phoenix "also robot can u please stop that annoying robot voice its annoying"

"OK" said robot

"uhhh we were sayin our names" said scrub

"right" said franziska "witnesses stop being fools and say ur NAMES" she whipped them all

"BOT A" said robot

"BOT B" said robot

"BOT C" said robot

"BOT D" said robot

"BOT Z" said robot

"wat u lying rebel" said robot

"sorry BOT E" said robot but he got arrested for perjury

"(wow this might work i can get them all arrested for perjury and WIN)" thought phoenix

"DONALD TRUMP" said the orange man who was president

"skrub" said the scrub

"ok so please submit your forg- i mean real testimonies" said phoenix

===WITNESSES TESTIMONY===

"we saw maya kill him" said the robots

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "i mean HOLD IT no overruled i mean OVERRULED IN CAPITAL LETTERRRRS!"

"what" said robot

"you didnt see that YOUR TESTIMONY IS A FORGERY I SENTENCE YOU TO DEA-OOOOOW" shouted phoenix falling off his chair to franziskas whip

"are you DRUNK fool" said franziska "ur the JUDGE! u sit and wait and give the defense penaltys and then u give the guilty verdicts u dont object to contradictions!"

"fuck being judge bro" said phoenix "i cant do anything like this!"

"ok can we continue" said the witnesses and they continued

"maya then ran away the footprints prove it" said the scrub

"OBJECTS" shouted udgey "look at teh security camera, SHE DIDNT RUN AWAY"

"then where did the footprints come from" said scrub

"they came from black and white, WHO FORGED IT" shouted phoenix

"SHUT UP" shouted franziska whipping him dead

"fuck u im ghost now" said phoenix ghost

white came to the stand and said

"ah that is not true, we just gave you the wrong security footage, here is the real one"

white presented the real security footage which DID show maya running

"(dammit that didnt even happen these guys are masters at forjry)" thought phoenix ghost

"so anyway yeah that evidence proves maya guilty" said donald

"OBJECTION" shoute udgey "I PRESENT... THE SECURITY FOOTAGE... AND THE SECURITY FOOTAGE"

"YES UDGEY" shouted phoenix ghost "KILL THEM!"

"...AND MY BADGE" shouted udgey

"WHAT NOOO" shouted phoenix

"as u can see the two footage contradicts each other" said udgey "and my badge"

"u wud have a point but u presented ur badge, PENALTY HIM" shouted franziska whipping the penalty bar to an unlimited penalty

"WHAT NO" shouted phoenix ghost but franziska grabbed the gavel from him with her whip and gave the unilimited penalty and udgey stared blankly not knowing what was goin on

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed phoenix ghost so hard that he died and was a human again

"now foolish fool ur the judge so u have to declare maya guilty" said franz

"NO, I REFUSE"

"DO IT"

"FUCK U BITCH U SLEPT WITH UR BROTHER IN ALL THOSE SHITFICS"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"oh dont worry phenix" said udgey wakin up "im de judge, so u dont give the verdicts"

"wait wat" said trump

"yeah" said udgey "I WAS THE JUDGE ALL ALONG"

"UGGEY NO" shouted phoenix

"yeah and phoenix is a defense attorney but we swap idk why" said udgey

"THIS MEANS" shouted franziska "that phoenix has been commiting a CRIME"

"AAAAAGh" shouted phoenix "DAMN U UDGEY"

"wat" said udgey

donald ran to the judge bench

"phoenix wright as the president of the united states of japan i sent you to 100 YEARS IN JAIL AND 1000000 YEARS IN GHOST JAIL"

"NO U GOTTA BE SHITTTTING MAN" shouted phoenix but he wasnt shitting, cause a bunch of guards and ghosts in police uniforms surrounded him

"NO" shouted phoenix "I DECLARE MAYA FEY NOT GUILLLLTTYYYYYYYY" and they grabbed him and tickled him until he fell unconcious and they carryed him away to the special ghost jail, where ghosts go when in jail (manfred went there but its not a jail if u cant escap from it)

"YEAH" said black "THATS WHAT YA GET FUCKERBUCKER"

"ah black did you catch what he said while they were tickling him by chance?" said white

"ya, somethin about not guilt- AH SHIT"

"you fools" said franziska walkin to them slowly clutchin her whip and more stuff in her pocket "u remember our deel... and wat happens if ur evidence doesnt prove her guilty"

they gulped, nothin cud prepare dem for this

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. chapter 5: legend of tha legendary trio

JAKKID166 VS BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPING

chapter 5: legend of tha legendary trio

by jakkid166

ok so phoenix wright wa in his house cause he was udner house arrest for comiting the crime of judging while not bein a judge

he was gonna get in ghost jail but dey realized he aint no ghost so dey just put him in hous arest for now

"aahhahaHA" said wirght "i may be udner house arest bUT i got mayta a notguilty so thats good for me and her an all dose idiot narumayo shipers"

wirght turnd on the tv "wats so bad about house arest aniway i can jus stay here adn watch video games and play tv all day its great"

wright was flipping through th channels "hmmmmm wat to watch, i cant watch Steeven univers anymore caus we fucke up the whole storyline"

BUT THEN tha COPZ bustde down the door

"PUT UR HAND UP" said a cop

"O SHIT OKAY" said wirght and he hand up

"let us handle this" said a voic that wright recognized and thee cops step aside and in walk BLACK AND WHITE but they was all coverd in wihip scars

"YOYOU are udner arrest for GIVIGN a STUPID VERDIKT, and so now YOU will be PUT to DEAT H you naughty boy" say black

"o shit" said wirght "i forgot about dat"

"ok" said white "every1 take aim at wright adn fire at the count of 3"

"WAIT" sad wrighte "WHO says my verdict was stupide"

"the man in orang e" said black "ONE"

"BUT WERTHER OR NOT MY VERDIKT IS STUPID IS KINDA SUBJECTIV DONT YOU THINK"

"no" said white "TWO"

"o fukc this" said wright and he sudenly ran to the window adn crashed through it and started 2 run away

"WAT THE A FUKC" said black "WHY DIDENT YOU GUYS SHOOT HEEM"

"u said to wait til you counted to 3" said a cop

"FUCKIGNDOGAMIT" said black "OK COMON WHITE AND COPS lets FIND HIM"

"yes let us do that" said white and they all ran out tha door but they dident see wright anywehr

"fuck" said black "wat now"

white pulld out his cellphone "yes helo mr president i woudl like to organiz a searcxh party to find mr wright"

"ok" said damold trump

"ok" said white "now lets jus stay here til the search party get here"

~MEEN WHILE~

wirght was runnin through the forest kidna like he did in phoenix wright ont he run he was soopa doopa scared that he was gona get shot adn eventually he got tired cause it was night and he did a sat down and made a capm fire

"ahh so warm" said wright but den he heard a TWIG SNAP

"WAT" said WRIGHT and he pulld out he gun "WHOS THERE"

and a man steppd out of the shadows and it was none oter than

ME, detectiv jakkid166

"o shit detective jakkid166 the best detectiv int he world!" said wright and he put his gun awaye "water you doin ehre?"

"i heard the news abot how you got setneced to dieth" said me "im here to hepl you not get to death"

"o sweet" said wright "wait how did u get here from sstevenuniverseworld?"

"i tok a plane you dingus" said me "anywaye yeah ill help u escape and we gota figure out how we gonna get u not guilty"

"BUT HOW" said wrighte

"hmm" said me "them black n white detectivs are really good wit der forged evidence, so gud in fact that i think therse only one way to defeeet them"

"OREALY" said wright "how is dat"

"we hav to assemble da LEGENDARY TRIO"

"of who" said wirght

"tehy say there is a trio of 3 legednary scholars tha world over who are super famos for being amazing writerz with smart brains" said me

"I SEE" said wright "who are dey"

"we onli know the name of two, there names are Barry Lawn and Ike N. Typing, no 1 knows who tha third one is"

"I SEE" said wright "how ar we gonne find them though"

"wweee gotta follow tha CLUES" said me and i pulld out a map "u see i hav been studyign these guys for a WHOLE 10 MINUTES and heres wat i learnd" and i startd to read from tha map

"barry lawn and iken typign both learned their techniqus from tha long lost third scholar and now dey reside in different parts of tha world, there iz also a signle follower of tha trio by the name of Ace Jack Idfahn but we dont know where he is yet but he could be helpful"

"rumor haz it that barry lawn livs on a supper high moutain in china, but we hav no othere leads"

"i see" say wright "den OFF TO CHINA WE GOOOOO"

"but how" say me "your a wanted crimiral how you gon get on a flighte"

"simple" say wrighte "WE SNEAKE ON"

~LATERE ON~

phoeix and me were at tha japanifornia airport ready to sneek onto a flight to china so we can fidn the legendary scholar barry lawn, we were actin all casual though i wa secretly lookin around to make sur there was no cops

"ok" said me "tha flight to china is nubmer 36" i said "which is out dat window" and i poitnes out dat window

"ok" said wirght "so how we gonna sneek on"

"i hav an idea" said me and i wetn up to tha ticket lady who was lettin peopl on

"hello do u have ur ticket" said da lady

(now watch dis phoenix dis is clasic bribery) i whispered to pheonix

"why yes i do mam here is my ticket" and i pulld a dollar out of my pockit and slid it to her "it is from my friend… george washinton"

"wat this is just 1 dollar" she said

"o i see not enough huh well how abot abraham lincoln" and i put a 5 dollar bil on with it

"sir these r not tickets" she said

"wow greedy bitch wel i bet u cant resist my good friend and profesional rapper alexander hamilton" and i put a ten dolar bill with the otheres "there dats 16 dolars yuo gotta let us on now"

"sir i cannot let u on if u dont have tickets" she said

"FINE" said me and i took me money back and walkd away with wright

"well dat didnt work" said wrighte

"no shit" said me "we gotta thinko somethin else"

""OO i got it" said wrigth "what if we got onto tha plane from tha OUTSIDE"

"that soudns dangeous as fukc" said me "lets do it"

so me and wright walked outta da airport and snuck onto t ha airstrip

"ok wright theres tha plane its about to take of" i say

"ok" said wright "letz go"

me and him ran to tha plane and hid behidn the wheels and we watched tha last ppl get onto the plane and the doors shut

"ok wright" said me "lets clibm onto tha landin gear" and we both clung to tha pole thing that leads down to da wheels

"ok wright" said me "when da plane takes off dese wheels wil go up inside tha plane and then we can ride all the way to china

"sweeeet" said wright "china her we come"

the playne started to go forward and take off BUT wrighte heard a voic from the right

"wtf" said wright and he looked to the wright and saw BLACK AND WHIT AND ALSO donalt trump in the distance

"EY U FUCKIN SHIT NUGGETS" said blakc "GIT BACK HERE"

"o shit dis thing better take off fast" said i

"WILL WE MAKE IT THO" said wright

"maybe" said me adn then a bullet hit one o the tires

"SHIT" said me and i startd blowing air into tha tire to keep it frum deflatign

"EY STOP DOIN THAT" said black and he fird at me

FINALY tho tha plane startd to take off

"DAMMIT THERE GETTIN AWAY" say black and he tryed to tackle the plane but he missed

"AHAHA" said me and i flipped dem off as we was flyin away

"well" said white "shit"

TO BE CONTINUDE


	6. Chapter 6: tha sixth chapter

JAKKID166 VS BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPING

CHAPTER 6: the sixth chapter

by icantyping

"well shitnuggets they got away" said black "the fuck do we do know"

"dont worry amigo I have a plan" said white and he took out his phone

"yes sir thank you sir" said white to the phone

"ive just got approval from da boss man" said white "I will assemble an elite team to track down and recapture phoenix wright"

"very good" said black yes I now just the people for this mission"

so black and white went to the japanifornia prison and they went to see manfred von karma kristoph gavin blaise debest and damon gant

"the four of u have been selected for a VERY important mission" said white "u must track down phoenix wright and bring him back here for execution"

"if u guys succed in dis mission you will be release from prison" said black "and u will get your old jobs back"

then whites phone began to ring

"that must be the president callin bout the team we ass emblem" said white "hello mr president"

"FOOLISH FOOLS" shouted the phone which was not actualy the president it was actualy franziska

"ouchies" yelled black and white because franziska reached out of the phone and started whipping them through the phone

"WHY ARE YOU FOOLS NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT THAT FOOL THAT GOT ME A NOT GUILTY" screamed franchesco

"but we are" cried black "we put together an excellent team to catch phoenix wright"

"NO YOU FOOLS IM TALKING ABOUT THAT FOOLISH JUDGE" yelled franchesco

"yes that is what I just said" said black "our men will not let judge phoenix wright escap"

"NO I MEAN THE OLD MAN JUDGE NOT THAT FOOL PRETENDING TO BE A JUDGE" yelled francis "I WANT YOU FOOLS TO GET REVENGE ON THAT OLD MAN FOR HELPIN WRIGHT"

"ooooohhhhh you mean udgey why didnt you just say so" said black "ok sure thing"

"you four go and capture phoenix wright" white said to manfred kristoph gant and blaise thebest "mr black my amigo it is time you and I arrest udgey"

so blak and whit went to the court where a trial was going on

"court is now in session for the trial of sum guy" said the judge

"the defense is ready" said kyle rivers

"the prosecution is also ready" said winston payne

"stop wright there" shouted black "mr your honor you are under arrest for pretendin to be a defense attorney"

"overruled" said the judge

"I dont think so bub" said white "you cant overrule because you cant be the judge of your own case"

"why not" asked the judge

"….uuuuuuuhhhhhh actualy I dont know" sad white "this is a phoenix wright fanfic so I guess its okay"

"yeah I guess its fine if you judge your own trial" said black "but we already have a different judge so not this time"

"uh oh" said udgey and he ran out of the court

"after him" and black and white ran out of the court butz were too late and saw the judge leap into the judgemobile and drive away"

"faster bro" said the judge to the canadian judge "I need to stay in canada with you for a while"

"sounds good bro things are aboot to get rely craze in the united states of japan anyway" said the canadian judge

"wow we suck at chasing people" said white

"yeah but dont worry I have a plan said black and he took out his phone

when the judge and canadian judge got to canada they were immediately stopped by prosecutor moose and the steel samurai

"hold it bub" said prosecutor moose

"udgey your under arrest for illegal border crossing "said the steel samurai

"good news from canada" said black "theyve captured udgey"

"mmm yes very good" said white "now we just need to wait for our agents to recapture phoenix wright"

meanwhile phoenix wright and detective jakkid166 the worlds greatest detective who is not me were on bored the plane were phoenix was very impressed to hear that sherlock holmes was actually based off of detective jakkid166

"so we half to find this ledendary trio" said phoenix wright to himself "Barry Lawn Ike N. Typing and the other unknown member who are some of the three wisest scholars and greatest writers and we should aslo try to Ace Jack Idfahn who could help us find the trio and maybe even with the help of the other two could figure out who the third member of the trio is"

"your attention please" said the flight attendants "thank you for flying on getaway escape airlines we have now reached your destination"

so phoenix and detective jakkid166 got off the plane and began the search for the legendary trio

TO BE CONTINUE


	7. chapter 7: made in china

JAKKID VS BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPING

CHAPTER 7: MADE IN CHINA

BY BARRYLAWN

"ok so wat mountain is he on" said phoenix

"i dont no but its really reely high" said detective jakkid

"mayb its mt everst"

"no god hope not im not climbin dat" said jakkid "u can climb it tho"

"no fuck dat" said phoenix "lets ask around and see if hes on a smaller mountain

they asked around but they didnt get much out of them cause they all spoke spanish

"damn how are we gonna do this" said jakkid "should we juts clime the everest"

"no" said phoenix "hmmm ok i have an idea"

they ran into the everything store

"water we gettin" said jakkid

"a phone to check a map or somethin"

"cant we just use urs"

"uhhhhh no"

they grabbed a phone and went to pay

suddenly phoenix gasped

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"

"wat" said jakkid

"LOOK JAKKID"

he pointed to the shelfs and there was CHINESE DAI GYAKEKEN SAIBAN

"O WHAT THE HELL" shouted jakkid "couldnt they have localised it in english too"

"well after all this 30 minutes in china i tink i know chinese better than japanese so ill buy dis pls"

he picked it up and then a bunch of guys with C hats came in

"WE ARE THE CAPCOM POLICE, SURRENDER AND GIVE UP THAT LOCALIZED DGS"

"AHHH NO" shouted phoenix "ITS NOT OURS, AND ITS NOT ENGLISH EITHER"

but a gun was shot to him and it hit him in the spike

"NOT ANOTHER ONE" shouted pheonix "if i get shot like that agen i could pretend to be udgey and NOT get caught"

the capcom police leader got out his phone and yelled it into with rage

"SURROUND THE EVERYTHING STORE AND SEEZE THE DGS"

there were suddenly helicopters outside and planes shooting the place down with bombs and guys in camflage outside so phoenix dropped the DGS grabbed the phone and ran past them and they dodged bullets in slow motion it was realy cool cant u see it?!

phoenix and jakkid ran outside with the police chasing them

"ok it says here that a guy named barry lawn is on... MT BARRYLAWN

"what ive never heard of that"

"its japina not the china u know"

"ohhh thats right" said jakkid "ok so wheres mt barrylawn"

"were on it"

"WHAT" shouted jakkid and he looked down for the first time and they were 900000 FEET IN THE AIR

"AHHHH" screamed phoenix "i scared of heights ive fallen from the sky too too many times!"

"well dat wont happen this time" said jakkid

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE DGS PEOPLE UR UNDER ARREST" shouted capcom

the police jumped out of the bush and shot at phoenix and he got hit off the MOUNTAIN

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed nick while he fell and fell and fell and fell and landed in someones arms

"WHO ARE U" shouted phoenix

"i am barrylawn" said the person

"HOW ARE U FLYING"

"because i am the legendary scholar"

"WWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"

barrylawn who is me carried phoenext back to the mountain where jakkid was

"hey phoenix WHAT YOU FOUND who is that"

"im barrylawn"

"i dont remember ur face"

"u were researchin for 10 minutes"

"ok"

"wait" said phoenix "why didnt u get shot"

"i bet him up real bad" said jakkid showin his REELY BIG MUSSLES

"ok so were goin to find the ummmm other guy right" said barrylawn

"yeah what was his name again" said phoenix

"ummmmm yes" said barrylawn

"wut ur useless" said phoenix "wait whos that behind you"

he looked behind him and saw a guy on a higher mountain with the wind blowin on a cloak (like pirate apollo in dual destinies)

"u cunt idiot fool, i am the real barrylawn" said ME

"WHAT" shouted jakkid and phoenix "but barry lawns right here"

"no" said me? "that man is a FAKE MADE IN CHINA IMPOSTER!"

the maybe me grabbed a giant knife and jumped at him and SLICED HIS CLOTHES OFF

"EWWWW WTF" shouted phoenix looking away but realized that he only cut off his disguise clothes

IT WAS GUY IN WHITE AND BLACK

"DAMMIT" shouted black "FUCK THIS DUMBASS SHIT LETS GO"

"i can promise you, mr phoenix wright that we will return" said white "next time we will be-"

"SHUT UP WHITE LETS FLY" shouted black grabbing the string around their necks and their agents in the helicopter pulled them up and they escaped

"wow dirty trick there were so many capcom helicopters i didnt notice that" said jakkid

"so ur the real barry lawn" said phoenix

"yes" said me "the scolar"

"so whos the next guy"

"he is ike n typing i talk to him a lot so i can take you to him"

"what about the other guy" said jakkid

"its a secret"

"OH YOU TITS" shouted phoenix

"calm the tits down" said me "ull find him eventually u just gotta finish the next chapters before its revealed"

"damn this stupid plot stuff i wanna know the answer" said phoenix and he tried to get to the back of the book where all teh answers were but it was blank cause it wasnt written yet (if ur readin this in 2017 or somethin den it was done it was just hard to read cause it was ALSO in spanish!)

"smh cheater" said jakkid

"yeah watever now lets go to ike n typings place" said me and i took out my phone "everyone say hello to typing"

"HELLO TYPING" shouted phoenix and jakkid really loudly

"HEY ITS PHOENIX WRIGHT" shouted the capcom police and they ran at them with their guns firin bullets but then the three of them were SUCKED INTO THE PHONE

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8: the biggest fan

JAKKID166 VS BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPING

CHAPTER 8: the biggest fan

"aaAAAAGH" said tha triple three of us barrylawn me and wright who were suckd through the phone (like wtf man are phones mad by vacuum companies in dis world or something smh)

wright got up off his face "o crap mr lawn where are we"

barry pulld out his deluxe scholar gps "idk man ike was sposed to be here but i dont see him"

"it loks like we are in cave" i said ajustin my glasses

"woa jakkid u have glasdes?" said wright

"yes" said me

"dat must mean youre really smart"

"o yed thank you i am a smart"

"HAHAAHA SIKE i jus kiddin you man you stupid"

"says the guy who eats sand"

"THAT WAS ONLY THE TWO TIMES"

anyway we walkd through the cave and i was shinin my flaslight on everythin there waz writin on the walls n shit it was weird but also kool cause i felt like alabama joe

"so wat is dis place" said wright

"this is tha cavr where legednary scholar ike n typing once taught his big knowledge" said lawn "but he seemz to be out at the moment so we oughta find wher he went like creppy stalker mans"

SUDENLY therr was a BIG SOUND

"WTF WAS THAT" said me and i pulld my gun out and jumpd behind wright ready 2 use him as a human sheeld

"do not fear my friends i comr in peace"

"AAH HE COME IN PEACE SHOOT HIM SHOOT HEEM" i said firin my gun everywher

"STOP THA FUCK" said tha man and he came outta the shad ows

"o SHIT" said lawn "I KNOW U"

"yes" said the man "it is i, ace jack idfahn"

"o shit" said me comin out from wright "ur the follower of tha legendary trio!"

"yes it is an honor to meet you sir and wright" said ace bowign to us

"we need ur help jack" said batty "we must find mr typing quick?, he deems to have gone mising"

"i see" say ace "well tehn let us find him quick"

ACE JACK IDFAHN JOINED YOUR PARTY

so we kept walkin thru the cave

"so" sayed me "your frist name is ace? dats pretty cool"

"no" say ace "ace is juts my title, my name is jack idfahn"

"o i see"

"btw the way" said he "what do u all need ike for aniway"

"o" said wright "gud question, wel u see thered these two SUPER FUKCIN ANOYIGN detectuve who are so gud at forgin evidrnce that they cannot be defeeted in court by just any person"

"right" say me "also they got donal trump on their side"

"dam dat sounds bad" said jack "ok well if barry trust you tehn i trust you, i wil asist you in assemblin the legednary trio of scholars"

"cool" say wright "so we need to find ike and whoever tha other one is"

"right" said me "i wodner who tha last one is"

"it is a secret passed down thru generation" said jack "only those who prov e themself worthy can know"

"and how in fuck name do i do dat" said wright

"that will come to see" said barrgy

SUDENLY therr was a BIG SOUND

"WTF WAS THAT" said me and i pulld my gun out and jumpd behind wright ready 2 use him as a human sheeld

"do not fear my friends i comr in peace"

"wait a minut this seem familiar" said me "dis is serious deja vu rite now"

"yes its just the sam thing so u can lower ur gun" said tha voice

"ok" said me and i eat my gun

"umm ok that works too" and thr man jumpd out of the SHADOWS and it was actually detectivs BLACK AND WHITE

"WHAT THE CRAP" SAID ME "HOW DID U FIND US"

"ah thank u for asking u see that is a simplr answers" say white and he pulld out a gps "we put a trackin device on ur gun while we were fightin"

"oh" said me "i probly shouldnt have eat it then"

"lol nope" said black "aniway its time for u all to come quietly and maybe wewill only forge u into third degree assault"

"I DENY" SAID wright and he pulld out he gun "lets do dis texas style"

"OH i see how it is" say black and he jump down and pulld out he gun "yea mr wright lets hav a good old fashion duel"

wright and black were at standoff standin off at each other doin that standoff stuf

"OK" said me "alow me to layout the ten duel comandments"

"wat fuck that we aint got no time for that" say black "turn tha doctor around for deniability then do tha countdown"

"fine" say me and i go over to wrighte "ok you know u cant kill him wright" i wispered

"yeah he too powrful" said wright

"no i mean ur the good guy you cant kill him u dont want he blood on your hand"

"but ive killed a bunch o people" say wright "even more then satan himsefl"

"SHUT UP" said me "litsrn thr only way youre gonna prove urself to him is if ur tha better man and so u aim your pistole at the sky instead"

"sky? but were in a cave"

"JUST DONT FUKCIN SHOOT HIM" said me and i startd countin down

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIV SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE"

…

"um" say black "wat about ten'

"oh" said me "they dident say ten in the song"

"WHAT SONG"

"uh nvm TEN"

IN AN INSTANT burr and wright turnd around and shot their pitsols

wrights bulet missed black and hit a branch ovr he head

BUT BLACKS BULLET

HIT WRIGHTE RIGHT BETWEEN THA RIBS

"o shit" say blakc "HA I WON u suck at aimign wright" and he startd dancign

BUT it turnz out the bulet wright shot hit the ceeling of th CAVe and made a buncho rocks fall down and mak a wall between us nd the detrctivs

"FUCK" sayed black "WE WIL GET YUO NEXT TIME"

"WRIGHT" said me i ran over to heem who was bleedin out of his body, barry was holdin him "IS HE GONA BE OKAY MAN" shouted me

"well dis is present times so we have advancd medical technologis unlike the 1800s so probably" said jack

"BUT HOW R WE GONNA GET HIM TO A DOCTOR WERE IN A CAVE"

"idk man" said barry "lets turn round" and dey kept lookin for an exit carryin wright

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9: Ike N: Ace Typer

JAKKID166 VS BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPING

CHAPTER 9 Ike N: Ace Typer

by icantyping

jakkid barrylawn and jackidfahn were carryin phoenix through the cave tryin to find an exit

"oh nose dis is bad phoenix is losin blood fast" said barry

"I have an idea" said jack and he pulled off one of phoenixs hair spikes and trieed to plug the wound with it

"well that did not work" he said "but now he really could pass for udgey"

"hmmm…" said jakkid I thought ike would be hear but he wasnt and we have to get phoenix to a doctor reel quick"

"but what if ike is still close by" said jack "we have to save phoenix but ths could be our chance to find him"

"perhaps I could help with that" said another voice

"AHH WHAT THE SHITNOODLES WHO SAID THAT"

"me" said the voice and it was

EDGEWORTH and he floated through the cave wall "boo"

"edgeworth how did u get here I thought u got sent to ghost prison for helpin wright" asked jakkid

"I did" said edgeworth "but while I was in ghost prison I ran into the ghost of dahlia hawtorn and she murdered me and I was not ghost anymore so ghost prison could not hold me"

"oh ok"

"so then I hurried to china to help yoou guys because I herd that's were u went" said edgeworth "and when I saw the Capcom police chasing you I jumped into barrys phone"

"anyway" said edgeworth "since jackidfahn was the one who first came here to see ican typings amazing teachings he probly has the best idea how far he couldve gotten"

"yeah maybe" agreed ace jack

"so I suggest we split up" said edgeworth "jack and I will go find typing while detective jakkid and barrylawn find a dr for wright"

"yeah thats grape and all edgeworth" said jakkid "but we need to find a way out first"

edgeworth guided them out of the cave and the group came to the point where they would split up

"hurry and get wrighto to a doctor" said eddworth "we will come back and meet again after we find typing"

so jakkid and barrylwan carried phoenix who was losin lots of blood one way while jack guided edgeworth another way

"so where are we going anyways" said edgeworth and he looked around and saw that they were UNDERWATER

"wait wat the fuck why r we underwater" said edgeworth

"well when that cave we were in collapsed you fell all the way to the seafloor" said jack

"wwhy the fuck are we underwater u mad there could be sharks or something" scremed edgeworth

"dont worry theres no sharks round here" said ace as a shark came up and ate edgeworth

"oh COME ON" shouted edgeworth as he became a ghost again

"anyways" said jack "were going to atlantis"

"oh okay" said edgeworth "wait wat did u say ATLANTIS I thought that was just a myth"

"no thats just localized atlantis" said jack "u see the real city of atlantis was once visited by the legendary trio and the citywas so influenced by the wise scholars that they became really advanced and the atlantis culture was shaped by their great writings they even had a huge library full of the trios literature and the literature inspired by it"

"but then one day" said jack "there was a man who wanted to be like the legendary trio. he thought there stories were so awesome that he tried makin his own stories based off them. but his stories were not even nearly as good he couldnt compare to the legendary trio. that man was so angry and jealous that he sunk the whole city of atlantis"

"who was dat mann" asked edgeworth

"his name was shu takumi" said another voice

"thats correct" said jack "wait who said that"

"me" said me and it was me icantyping

"TYPING" shouted jack "it is good to meet you sir"

"so shu takumi really did sink atlantis" asked edgeworth

"yes he was our only student to ever become evil" said me "if he ever found out the legendary trio were assembled he would come back for reveng"

"yes thats why we need ur help mr typing" said jack "there are these two badd detectives that made gumshoe disappear and they have all this forged evidence and forged witnesses and phoenix wright is assembling the trio to stop them"

"that sounds bad" said me "where is wright"

"he got shot so barrylawn and detective jakkid are trying to find a dr to save him"

"alrighty lets go" said me and we started going back to the spot where the group split up but then

"not so fast"

"oh not u guys again what are you team rocket" groaned jack when black and white appered

"u guys arent getting away dis time" said black "we got special underwater guns and everythin"

"yeah these are awesome I bet they shoot sharks or something" said white

then black pointed his gun at edgeworth and shot it but nothing happened

"what the fuck black" yelled white

"well u told me to get us water guns" said black

"I dident mean some cheap plastic toys u dipshit" scremed white "hey wait where did they go"

Meanwhile me and edgeworth and ace jackidfahn had run back to the cave and then went to see if detective jakkid and barrylawn had gotten phoenix to a doctor

TO BE CONTINUE


	10. chapter 10: DRDIGERTZ

JAKKID VS BARRY VS TYPING CHAPTER 10

DRDIGERTZ

BY BARRYLAWN

"ok we gotta get nix to a doctor somewhere" said jakkid and he picked up the official book of doctors

"no no all of these guys suck" said jakkid throwing the book away "wat do we do now all the doctors suck ass"

"not all of them" siad me "i know a guy whos a great doctor"

"ok lets go to him then"

we carried phoenix to a hospital and there was then a REALLY LOUD NOISE AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

"WAT SHIT WAS DAT" shouted jakkid

"probably nothing" said barrylawn

we went in and saw two robots come to us

"hello" said robot guy

"who are u" said robot girl

"mia" said guy

"lol" said jakkid

"ok we gotta see the doctor pls" said me

"he is in china" said girl

"okayyyyy thank you anyway" said me

"your welcome" said guy

"thank u for welcoming me"

"than u for thanking me for welcoming me for thanking you for welcoming you"

but us two and phoenix were gone so noone cared

we went to where he usually was and there was a guy examining research stuff with a lab coat

"barry u fuckin idiot i mean a doctor u go to when ur coughin and spitting crap out of ur mouth not sciencey guys like ema" said jakkid

"hy pal" said the guy "im drdigertz wat cn aye do fer u"

just then another loud noise was made

"o dont mind dat dats just on of my oneshits kek"

"ok we need phoenix to not be dying" said jakkid and we threw him onto the bed

"AAAAAGH FUCK THIS CUT THING WHATEVER THERES BLOOD I DONT LIKE IT SHIIITSHITSHIT"

"HM" thought drdigertz "VARY interesting"

he examined phoenix around the chest and in lower parts too

"um what are u doing"

"i am reserching it" said digertz

"no no make it cured" said me

"AUGH GOD MAN DIS IS PAYNE" shouted phoenix

"ok ok"

but then one of digertz people of research broke down the glass and attacked phoenix and he DIED

"NO" shouted i "WHO FUCKING ARE YOU"

"i" said the woman "am de evil demon KEK HOLMES, A TRAGIC COMBINATION OF KEK OWENS AND HOLMES"

"who who and who" said jakkid

"SHUT UP" shouted kek holmes "now is de time for u to meet ur die"

jakkid checked his watch "um no its 4 check ur shit bro"

"ha ha ha" laughed kek holmes "in some contries, 4 IS THE NUMBER OF DEATH"

she cut them and they dodged (which means she didnt actually cut THEM she cut some potions and the table. bitch.)

"AUGH" shouted kek holmes "ill make u all die to my gunz"

she started firing lots of bullets but i stopped her

"hey uh i dint hear that"

"ill make u all die to my gunz"

"sorry let me put on my hearing aid"

i put on the hearing aid

"ill make u all die to my gunz"

"it doesnt work ive been scammed" i took off the aid and threw it out the window hitting the suspicious bac alley guy in the face

so i gave kek holmes a microphone and loudspeakers

"ILL MAKE U ALL DIE TO MY GUNNNNNZZZZZ" shouted kek owens really loudly

AND THEN

AFTER THAT FOURTH TIME

LOTS OF HANDS CAME FROM UNDER THE FLOOR AND DRAGGED HER TO DEATH

BECAUSE IN SOME COUNTRIES 4 IS THE NUMBER OF DEATH

"omg shes dead" said jakkid "yay"

"NO" shouted digertz "tat was my best experiment human merge"

"tat sounds dangerous" said me

"no its not it turns 2 or 3 or 4 or 5 or 6 or 7 or 8 or 9 or 10 people into 1 it has to be named after all of them though or it wont work"

"ok" said mii "wait howd it escape anyway"

"BECAUSE WE LET IT OUT"

and then BLACK AND WHITE CAME OUT OF THERE

"wait WHAT" shouted jakkid

"this isnt right u guys were in the last chapter how r u here" said me

"SHUT UP, U SHUDNT KNOW THAT" shouted black gunning at him

"yes it would be most wise not to point out plot holes that way no one will notice them and well win best story award" said white

"ok" said barry "theyr here because they can be at two places at once"

"YEA ANYFUCK" shouted black "were here to kill u and phoenix"

"butnix is dead" said the three and we all cried tears spitting out of our eyes like sprinklers

"o right" said black "hey doctor bro bring fucknix alive so we can kill him"

BUT THEN BLACK FLEW ACROSS THE ROOM

"HA" laughed phoenix ghost "YOU GUYS CANT DO SHIT TO ME"

white shot him and he became human

"oh fuck"

"YES YES GET HIM" shouted black

he pushed the 3 of us away and he ran back to phoenix with an endless gun and shot and shot and shot and phoenix died into ghost and died into human and died into ghost and died into human and died into ghost and died into human and died into ghost and died into human and died into ghost and died into human and died into ghost and died into human and died into ghost and died into human and died into ghost and died into human

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT" shouted phoenix "ILL TELL ON U IF U DONT STOP"

"DIE DIE" shouted black as white was fiting us

"ok" said phoenix he put his hands together in the second of free time to use his human powers "o holy jesus this guys being shit to me"

"this is really long second, U GOTTA DIE" shouted black but then a big man with a beard came down and picked black and white up and dragged them up to heaven (or hell why are they goin up tho?)

"i cant teleport" said jesus

(ohhhhhhh ic)

"hey guys did u kill that evil witch or whatever she was" said phoenix "i know she was ugly but tats all i saw of her"

"phony ur alive" said digertz

"idk i feel really really dead right now" said phoenix and he fell and died into ghost and died into human again from exaustion

"ok so phenix is alive and back and white are not gonna be able to bother us again so lets get out of here" said me

"yeah" said jakid

so we left to go find ike n edgeworth

TO BE CONTINUED

WAIIIIT

SORRY

black and white were shouting in pain in hell while being tortured by satan

but then satan DISAPPEARED

"what" said black and then a portal from the real world appeared

"who is that" said white

"im the guy whos gonna be payin you, now get outta here and make sure dem authors go near each other or somethin"

"ok" said white and they ran to the door and left

OKAY NOW TO BE CONTINUED

THANKS BRO


	11. Chapter 11: tha third scholar

BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPING VS JAKKID166

by jakkid166

chapter 11: tha third scholar

so me and bary and phoenix left digertzs place to look for ike and edgewart

"ALRIGHT GUYS LETS BE WINNERS" said phoenic marchin ahead

"wow he stupid" said me to barry and he agree (ha i got u back phoenix if ur reading this ur stupid)

we left outta the hospital and walkd through the streets of whatever place it was caus we had to find them

"where do u think theyd be" said wright

"well" said me "mayb theyre back in the sex cave"

"sex cave?"

"i mean scholar cave"

so we went bak to the cave but they werent there

"SHIT" said me "okay lets see where els could they hav gone"

"aha" said phoen ix "to find egeworth i have to think like edge worth"

and phoenic thought "im a dumbass porsecutor who dosent know what side hes on and has a stupid crush on phoeni- AHA I KNOW WHERE THEY might be" said wright

"WAT IS IT" said me

"maybe they went 2 stay at a hotel" said wirght

"yea maybe" said barry "lets go look at the city and find tha hotal"

so we went into the city and was walkin throug the street but allofasudden there was like FIFTY HOTELS

"wtf" said phoenix "why is dere so many hotels"

"becaus" said barry "this is hotel street" and he pointd to the sign and it sayed "hotel street"

"damit" said phoenics "ok well lets see which one would dey go in"

there was a bunch o hotels like a big one made of gold or sumthin and a really shitty small one and a big pink one with a cravat

"LETS TRY THE GOLD ONE" said wright and we went into it

wirght went up to the desk "yes helo i am looking for miles egeworth"

"yes" said the desk person he iz in room 74"

"ok thanks bro" said wright and we wetn up the stairs

"WAIT DONT GO IN ITS PRIVATE" said the desk guy but we was already gone hah sukcs for him

we got to door 74 "ok wirght" said me "dis could go bad so lets get our gunz out and break the door open"

"ok" say wright and he pull out his gun and barry didnt have a gun so he did finger guns

"three two one GO" said me ad we bust the door open and run inside AND WHAT WE SAW WERE

edgewort in his bed naked wit some lady in a nurse costum

the lady screemed "AAAAGH WAT THE FUCK"

"what da hell" said edge "guys im busy rite now"

"BUSY" said wrighte ":WE ARE TRYIN 2 SAVE THA WORLD HERE UR WASTING TIME U PEACE OF SHI- hey wait is dat diksuka mcbrest?"

"um yes that is me" said the lady

"hoyle crap" say wright "u lucki son of a bitch i got to sukc her tits but u got to do a whole sex?"

"maybe" say edgeworth "and i was enjoyin it til you guys show up" he got outa bed and put he clothes on "its a gud thing ike used his scholar mind tricks to get the owner to let us stay hear for free"

"wait" said me "where is mr typing"

"he went out 2 get cond- i mean uhh milk" saidworth

"well we gotta fidn him" said phoenic "lets go"

"but wat about miss mcbrest" said me

"oh ill be fine… unless u want to stay mr detective" sayed mcbrest laying on bed seductivly

sudenly i started sweatin hard "OH YEAH OKAY guys u go on ahead ill catch up with u later"

"no come with us now" say wright and he draggd me outta the room

"NOOOOOOOOO" say me "UNHADN ME YOU FUCK DICKER" and i grabd my gun and startd firign it trying to shoot wright but it wa no use

we got to the bottom of stairs "WRIGHT I AM GONNA FUCKIN KILL YO U" said me

"shut up i hear somethin" said wright

all of a suden there was a sound

wirght lookd over at the desk guy and da desk guy pulled a levr and the FLOOR OPEND AND WE ALL FELL IN

"o crap" said wright as we fall

sudenly we landed in sewers

"eww" say me "they couldnt hav find a better plac to dump us"

"dats not the big PORBLEM HERE" said wright "WE GOTTA ESCAPEY"

"right" say edge wort "lets walk n see if we can fidn a way out"

so we was walkin thru the sewers tryin to find how 2 get out of the sewers

"man it smell like shit down hear" said edgeworth

"thats cause its a sewer stupid" said bvarrilawn

"WAIT" said phoen ix "wats dis on the wall" and he wetn to the wall "theres a writing on it"

"wats it say" said me

"it say the only way to escap is to find the book of scholars"

"o shit the book of scolars?" said barry "that has ben lost for ages"

"SO THAT MEANS ITS DOWN HEER" said wright "we GOTTE FIND IT"

"ok but where" said me

"hmmmMB" said wirght "if the writin is here the bok most be close by" said he and he lookd around "i dont se it"

"mayb theres a secret door" say edgeowrth

"WRIGHT" said wright and he punchd tha writign on the wall "OWWWWWWWW SUCKLE MY DICKLE PICKLE"

"wait wats that" said me and i saw a hole open be low us

"o shIT ITS THE SECRET DOOR" said wright and he jump in

"um" said barry "i dont tink thats safe"

"TOO LATE" said phone "GET IN HEER"

so we 3 jumpd in

"wtf is dark down here" said me so i pulld out my phone 2 use as a fleshlight

i turnd it on and saw tha room was filld with GOLD and diaMONDS AND OTHre treasure

"HOYLE SHIT" said miles

"GASP" said barry I KNOW WHAT DIS IS, its tha TRIAL OF THE GREED"

"wat" said wright

"its simple" say barry "u gotta resist tha urge to take any of th gold"

"ok i wont take any" say wright but he look to the left nd miles was shoving tons of gold and diamonds in he jacket

"MILES U FUCKIN IDIOT" said wirght

"wat" said mile but then da floor started RUMBLIGN

"SHIIIIT" say me and sudenly tha floor opend and we all FELL DOWN ont2 a huge SLIDE and stard slidin real fast (also the gold fell 2 and wa following us"

"AAAAH GOLD TSUNAMI" said wirght lookin behidn us "WE GOTTA OUT-SLIDE IT"

but it were too late we reachd the bottom of the slide

"RUNNNN" said wirght and we all got up and ran except edge who got buried in gold

"SHIT" said edge ghost "not again- oh lok i still have tha rest of the gold in me pockets its just ghost gold now, so i can be ghost rich"

"wel" said wright "since dat part of tha trial is over i gues i can take some of tha gold now and he filld his pockets with gold"

"wait WATS DAT" said mile

"wat" said wright and he lookd behidn us "O SHIT its a door"

yes its a door and it had a keypad code by it

"SHTI" said miles "how do we know tha code"

"wait" say phoen ix "theres a note under it, it say "enter tha names of the 3 scholars"

"SHIT" say miles "but we only know two of dem"

"NOOOOO" say wright "ITS A DEAD EEEEND"

while they was cryin barry looks over 2 me and noded subtly

i walkd over to wright and miles "do not worry, i know the answer"

"WAHT" say wright "HOW"

i wetn over to tha keypad and typd in "barrylawn ike n typing jakkid166"

the door opend

"wait tha 3rd answer was jakkid166 whic means… O SHIT, UR THE THIRD SCHOLAR?"

"yes" say me "u hav proven urself worthy to know the truth, u see aftere sum shit went bak down back in old scholar times (whic i might wright a fanfick about to explain it) i wetn into hiding and becom a detective jus in case anywon needs me help.. and it seems u need mine"

"DAM SON" say wirght "so thats why ur succ a good detective, ur also an amazin scholar"

"yes" say me the scholar jakkid166 who is in this story

"i am glad tha truth is reveal" say abrrylawn "but we must quickly hurri outta here and fidn ike"

so we all wetn in the door and ther was this long-ass hall way

"so" say wirght "wats in tha book of scholars"

"well" say me "it contain the secret 2 our power, with it the 3 of us can becom super powerful but it cannot fall in2 the wrong hadns"

so we got 2 the end of tha hallway and ther was this BIG room wit a pedestal in the middle and der was sunlight shinin on it and shit

AND ON THA PEDESTAL WAS

NOTHING

"o crap" say barry "wheres tha book of scholars"

SUDENLY THA CEILING CAVED IN

IN DROPPD THA BLACK AND WHITE DETECTIVS, AGAIN

AND DEY HAD

THA BOOK

OF

SCHOLARS

SHIT

"NOOO" say barry "HOWD U GET PAST THA DOOR"

"we blew it up" say black "ANYWAY now dat we got our book it is time for u to meet your real death"

"speekin of death" say wright "how did u escap from hell?"

"O right" say white "WE HAV A NEW PERSON WITH US NOW"

black: "SAY HELLO TO-"

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. CHAPTER 12 da evil mastermind

JAKKID166 VS BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPING

CHAPTER 12 da evil mastermind

"say hello to-" said black

"AAAAAHHHHH" said me icantyping who is in this story as I fell down the hole in the ceiling black and white made

"thats not who we wanted you to say hello to" said white

"typing how did you find us" said edgeworth

"I tripped" said me and I looked around "where is the book of scholars"

"we were too late said phoenix "black and white got hear first"

AND THEIR WAS A PERSON BEHIND BLACK AND WHITE AND HE HAD THE BOOK OF SCHOLARS

AND IT WAS

"MWAHAHA" laughed the person "dank u very much for gathering the legendary trio for me mr phoenix wright and dank u very very much for leadin me to their book of scholars"

AND IT WAS

SHU TAKUMI

"YOU" shouted me

"its been a long time shu" said jakkid

"I have waited a very long thyme for my REVENGE" said shu takumi "u see it was I who manipulate these detetcivs into forging evidence and it was also me who manipulate phoenix so he would need to gather the legendary scholars"

"AND NOW" shu laughed evilly "u led me straight to the book of scholars"

"listen shu" said me "it was exactly because u were being evil like dis that we couldnt continue teachin u"

"SHUT UP" snapped shu takumi "first I will get revenge on those scholars and with them gone my version of ace attorney will be the greatest"

then shu did something that caused part of the room to EXPLODE AND A PORTAL APPEAR

SUDDENLY ME AND JAKKID166 AND BARRYLAWN WERE SUCKED INTO THE PORTAL

AND THEN THE PORTAL DISAPPEAR

"NOOOO" scream phoenix what did u do to them

"I trapped them in an alternate universe" said shu takumi "specifically my version of the phoenix wright world"

then shu takumi opend the book of scholars "what better way to complete my reveng then to use the power of their book of scholars for EVIL"

"phoenick we have to get away" said edgeworth and he used his ghost powers to go through walls "we need to find a way outta here"

"dis is rely bad" sad nick "we need to find a way to get jakkid and barry and typing back from that other world"

so phoenix and edgewart began look for a way out

"hey look another vault door" said wright

and this had another keypad but it was just numbers

"I think I can solve this" said wright "0000"

but it said it was the wrong password

"0001" typed phoenix but it was still wrong "0002"

"donut worry I got this" said edgeworth and he floated through the door and open it from the inside

and they were in a room exactly like the room the book of scholars was in except there was no book of scholars instead there was a different book

and this book was titled

REVERSE BOOK OF SCHOLARS

there was also a note which wright picked up and read

incase the book of scholars was ever used for evil

jakkid166 barrylawn and icantyping made this book called the reverse book of scholars

it can be used to counter the power of the book of scholars

"woah this is just what we needed" said phoenix

but then suddenly

BLACK AND WHITE FLOATED THROUGH THE WALL

AND THEY TOOK THE REVERSE BOOK OF SCHOLARS

"how the shit did u get in here" said edgeworth

"because that explosion shu takumi caused blew the two of us up and we are ghosts now" said ghost in black

"so we can float through stuff now too" said ghost in white

then black and white ghosts floated away with the reverse book

"SHIT" said phoenix "we have to go after them" but phoenix could not go after them because he was not a ghost and could not float through walls

"now what" said phoenix "shu takumi has the book of scholars and black and white have the reverse book of scholars"

"well first we need to find a way out" said edgeworth

"I have an idea" said wright and he picked up jakkids phone which jakkid dropped when he and barrylawn and me got sent through the portal "since we were sucked into this phone from mt barrylawn if I use the redial it should send us back to mt barrylawn"

"wright that is the stupidest thing ive ever heard" said edgeworth "it will not work"

but it did work

and they were back on mt barrylawn

TO BE CONTINUE


	13. chapter 31: the shitty world

JAKKIDTYPING VS BARRY166 VS ICANLAWN

CHAPTER 31: the shitty world

BY BARRYLAWN

"duck" said phoenix "i mean QUACK"

"y u sensering urself bro" said edgeghost

"idk, anyway lets think of the way to get the authors and the book"

"i beleev i can help wid dat pal" said someones voice

"wat"

they turn and saw drdigertz

"wat are u doin here"

"im instigating teh seshpeshesh montin of monty barrylawn pal" said drigertz

"ok hey can u give us the help we need to go to takumi world"

"y pal"

"BECAUSE JAKXD AND BARRYLAWLN AND IKEKTYPING GOT SUCKS IN THERE AND IT SUCKS IN THERE"

"kk pal"

digertz took out his machine and then they were INSIDE A DS

phoenix and edgeworth lambed in de stupid world of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (its really shit compared to us but play it anyway its so bad itll make u laugh ur shit out)

phenix landed hard and edgeghost landed from higher so he deid to man

"WHAT" shouted edgy "fallin kills people here"

"wow dis world is already hated by me" said phoenix

"fukkk i shud call dis murder"

"yea well take him to cort later" said tricks lets go ask for the help"

"wow i alredy hate this world we can only die once" said phenix "ges we need help"

BANGY BANG BANG

"oshit a gun" shouted edgey

"no thats jst me knockin on the door" said phoenix and a guy with horns came out

"Hi!" said the man

"my ears" shouted phoenix "fuk off demon man stop shouting at the start of every sentence"

"who even are u wat are u doin in the wrights office" said edgy

"I am Apollo Justice, and I'm fine!" (wtf takumis writing is so baaad omfg kill me now) "I have lived here in America my entire life and my parents are dead."

"Okay okay." said Phoenix "OMMMMMMMMFG ITS INFECTING ME"

"WRIGHT STAY CALM" shouted edgeworth and he breathed te little ghost powers he still had into wright so he was half ghost half man and ghosts are only in sprit mediums in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney so it kept him sain

"lissen mr justice we lukin for detective jakkid166"

"Oh Gumshoe was here earlier and he called himself Jakkid166 do you mean him?"

"wow i new he looked familiar" said edgy

"fuk how didnt i notice dat" said phoenix

"ok lets go down to police station maybe hes there"

"but wheres the police station"

"Wow okay, I'll show you there." said Apollo

they went to the police place and there were people there

"LOOK ITS JAKKID AND TYPING AND ME" shouted phoenix "wait i mean not me barrylawn"

"heyyy guys wat u investigatin" said edgewort

"we are searchin for the man who sent us here" said me the guy barrylawn who is in this shitty universe

"uhhh u mite have the problem with dat" said nick "cause people talk strangely here so itll be hard to get answers"

"yea tru" said edgeworth "like dis devil man here"

"What are you people even saying?" said Apo-

HOLD IT

AND THEN THE SKY SPLIT OPEN WITH A RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIPPPPPPPP WITH TWO GIANT HANDS AND BLACKNESS WAS ABOVE

"HELLOOOOOOO BOIS AND GRILS OF THE ACE ATTORNEY WOOOOOORLD" shouted a big voice

"who is u" said phoenix

"I AM TAKESHI YAMAZAKI AND I AM HERE TO TAKE SHIT OVER" said yamazaki and he did magic turnabout and suddenly lots of people appeared in Apollos life and he had Dhurke and Nahyuta and Rayfa and Jove and Clay and also Mr. Reus was a person

"CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT?" shouted Apollo "YES THANK YOU!"

"hey yama" said phenix "make this fukking takumi scrub talk properly"

"k"

MAGIC

"YEEEEEEEEE I IS THE NORMEL PERSON" said apollo (yes finally no more cancer)

"nooowwww phoenix wright" said yamazaki "i am the new creator of ace attorney, but i want u to defeet shut takumi but dont kill him tats murder, so send him back to the 1900s or 1800s or somethin"

"ok yam8" said phenix

"so what we gotta do" said apollo

"u can fuck off this is my show" said phoenix but then apollo did a large point of revolution and he fell backwards

"hey yam8 what we gotta do"

"u gotta gadder round the orb of world travel and say teh magic words "jerma ferma lets get takumi"

"ok" said everyone

so phoenix apollo edgeworth jakkid iken and me touched the orb

"JERMA FERMA LETS GET-"

"SILENCE"

and den THE GHOSTS OF BLACK AND WHITE CAME APPEARED

"it is my regret to inform you that were stealing this thing from you" said white

"WHAT" shouted phoenix "NO WE NEED DAT OR WEL BE TRAPPED"

"ha ha ha fuck u" said black "come white we got murder to do"

"YEAH FUCKERS, GHOST POWERS LET US FOLLOW U ALL OVER ALL THE WORLDSSSS" shouted black and they vanished

"well" said zaki yamarye "now what do we do, gods can only do so much"

"hmmm" said phoenix "do we no any ghosts oder dan edgeworth"

then they heard his voice

"HEYYY PAL"

and then the music played and da ghost of DICK GUMSHOE APPEARED

"GYMSHOE" shouted edgey "help us bro"

"yea we gotta get to the home" said apollo

"ok pal gud thing black n white killed me" said gumshoe

"ok lets go stop takumi and black and white"

so gumshoe used his ghost tricks and made them all disappear into jakkid world

and they landed in the jakkidworld and everyone fell on the ground safely

exept edgeworth who landed on a spike and died

BUT THAT WASNT WHAT SHOCKED DEM!

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14: the end of the WOOOOOORLD

JAKKID166 VS BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPING

CHAPTER 14: the end of tha WOOOOORLD

by a jakkid166

"oh"

"my"

"GOODNESS" the bunch of us said

we lookd at the world around us and we was in los angalas but the SKY was DARK and buildigns were colapsing and on fire (the kind of fire that burns not the other kind)

edge ghost got off the spike he fell on adn walkd up next to us "hey guys wats goin on- HOLY SHIERTO"

"um" said ace jack idfahn who was with us the whol time "wat the fucking happened there"

"i fucking dont have any idea" said me "wait wats DAT"

and we lookd to the right and in the distanc of los angelese there was GIANT SHU TAKUMI and he was knockin over buildings and shit

"AHAHA FEEL THA FULL FORCE OF MY ELUCIDATION" say takumi and he threw a car into space (it was an empty car btw)

"wat in the name of crap" said phoenix "how did he get a big"

"HE MUSTV USED THA GROW CHANT IN THE BOOK OF SCHOLARZ" said typign

"wtf what book of scholars" said apolo

"its a book that gave us 3 legednary scholars our big power long ago but he has it now" said bary

"wtf ur legendary scholars? ive never heard of u"

"das cause ur an unculturd swine" say me "aniway bakc to the topic at hand HOW THA FUKC ARE WE GONNA STOP HIM FRUM TAKIN OVER THE WORDL"

"well" say wrighte "ur the 3 legednary scholars arent u guys really powerful together"

"only with the BOOOK" said me "witout it we're just 3 smart guys"

"wow you guys suck" say wright "well i gues we wil have to find some other way, jakkid think back 2 long ago when we beat damon gant"

"um its not hard to remebmer that was only like a month ago"

"my POITN IS you guys fird the van at him and knockd tha gem of ultimate power outta his belly buton, you just gotta do the same thing here"

"wat but he doesnt hav a gem in his bely buton and we dont have a van or a cannon"

"RIGHT so replace the gem wit the book of scholars and the van and cannon with… uhhhhh"

"EXACTYL MY POINT" say me "we dont even know where the book of scolars is"

"well" say barry" maybe its in his pocket"

"and how the fucks are we gonna get to his pockit hes too big" said edge

"hm" say jakkid166 "thats a good questione"

"yes it is i agree" said me "unfortunatly i do not know the anwser"

"HMMMMM" say w r ight "wait a secodn, I HAV AN IDEEEEEEA, hot dam edgeworth im glad ur dead"

"wat"s aid edgeworth

"now" say wright "i need u to use ur ghost powers to turn invisible and flye up and look in he pockets and tell us if tha book is in there"

"ok" say edgey and he did dat and came back

"so was it in ther" say wrighte'

"yea" said edge "also his earz hav way too much earwax he shud relaly clean those"

"HE CAN CLEEN HIS EARS WHEN HES DEAD" said barry "OK NOW that we know he got da book how are we gonna GIT IT FROM HIM"

"hm" say jack "thats a good questione, we gotta come up with a PLAN"

"dude we jus went thru this conversat ion i thikn the author is stallign cause he doesnt know wat to do" said miles

"wtf no im not" said me "hold on ill think of somthin"

HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"yea i cant think of anythign" said me but THEN the GHOSTS O BLOCK AND WHITE APPEAR

"DAMMIT WHITE HOWD DEY GET BACK HERE" say blakc

"hm i do not know black"

"WELL i thikn its about killing time then" say blakc and he craked his knuckle dramatically and den he WENT AT RIGHT AND PUNCHD HIM IN THE HEAD

but his hadn went through wright since blakc is a ghost

"o" said blakc "right, we are ghost"

"aha yes that is fair" said white "ok i guess we cannot fite you"

"um" said wrighte "so wat now"

"simple" say white "we go tel mr takumi u have arrives, he will be happi to see your cure little butts"

"aww u think my butt is cute? tanks" said miles

"everyones except urs" said black

"shit"

"HEY TAKUMI U GIANT MAN GET OVA HEER" say black

takumi turnd he head "WAT IS IT IM BUSY DESTROYIN SHI- ooooOOOHOHOHOH is ee dat the heroes of fuck hav arrived"

"dat is NOT our group name" sayed me "it is team jakkid"

"um no" say barry "its team BARILAWN"

"no its team phoe nix" sayed wright

"NO ITS TEAM TYPIGN" say typign

yeah dat kinda just continued for ever1one that is there

"um" say takumi "ok my plan wasent to make them fighte against each uther but dat works too, cmod black n white lets go"

"ok" say blakc and white "u go ahead we wil catchj up later"

"kk" said takumi but when he was leavin he tripd and fell "o shit dats embarassing" he said dustin himself off "ok i leave for real now bye" and he leave

blakc and white went bakc 2 the heroes who was still arguin

"YA WELL UR A WORSE WRITER THAN BALLIST-" said barry but he was cut OFF BY BLACK DICK

"AHEM" say blakc "EXCUSSSSS ME"

"wat is it were kinda busy" say me

then blakc reach into he pockit and pulld out tha BOOK of SCOLARS

"o my" said white "good job black how did you retrieve that"

"i stoled it from takumi when he tripd, we dont need dat big japanese fukc we can git our OWN POWER" say black

"ah yes i do beleev that is a good idea" say white

"HA" say jack "UR STILL GHOSTS, FUKC you gonna DO WITH THAT"

"ah but it is a simple incataton contained within the book" say white "blakc please recite it"

"FUCKIN YES" say blakc "I BEEN WAITIN TO TRY THIS SHIT" and he said da spell "FUSELAGO RESULAGO"

AND DEN BLAKC AND WHITE FUSD IN2 ON BIG SPECTRAL BEING CALLED GRAY

"ok" say write "dats cool but ur still a ghost"

gray reponde by flickign wright into a wall

"o shit" say me "HOW HE DO DAT"

"HAHAHA" sey grey "IT IS TIM 4 us to finish tha job that SHIT TAKUMI COULD NOT"

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. chapter fiveteen:the chapter where they

JAKKID166 VS BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPING

CHAPTER FIVETEEN: the chapter where they actually vs each other

by icantyping

me and jakkid and barry and phoenick and edgeworth nd ace jack and gumshoe and aloplo were runnin as fast as we can from ghost in grey

"quick this way" said apolly and they all dived into eldoons burger store to hide

"shh be very quiet so they cant hear us" whispred edgeworth "OBJECTION"

"what the fuk edgeowrth you tryin to get us kill" shouted phoenix

"sorry its force of habit" screamed edgeworth

"oh ok I understand" yelled wright "OBJECTION" "oops same hear"

"so do u guys gots a plan or something" asked jack ace fan

"actualy I believe ive figured out a way to stop grey" said jakkid "allwe have to do is-"

BUT THEN

"SHUT UP" yelled ME and I hit jakkid with a bowl of burgers causing him to forget the plan

"ow what the fuck was that for typing" said jakkid

"no way I wont accept any plan from any of you until we all agree that we are TEAM TYPING" I said

"wtf seriously you idiot" said wright

"u guys are still fighting over this shit" said edgewort

"not a chance typing" said jakkid "I wont tell u guys my plan until u agree to be TEAM JAKKID"

"don't be an idiot typing we don't half time for this shit" said barrylawn "now lets all agree that its TEAM LARRYBAWN and move on"

"NO" shouted me

"stfu botf of you" yelled jakkid "im the worlds greatest detective"

"yeah well im the worlds bestest detective" said me

"ur not a detective" said barry

"so"

then me and barry and jakkid all started fightin and it was like a very cool action movie and the whole building was getting torn apart in our battle

"AHHH" yelled me as I ran at jakkid like a ninja (actually I was just running and waving my arms around like a crazy person but whatever) but then I tripped

but it was a good thing I tripped cause it made me dodge a bullet from jakkids gun

tthen barry bit jakkids gun and tossed it away but jakkid turned around and shoved barrylawn away

"TEAM TYPING"

"TEAM BARRY LAWN"

"TEAM JAKKID"

"theres only one way to settle this" I said "in court"

so they all went to court

"court is aboot in session for the civil trial to decide the name of this team" said the canadian judge

"team typing is ready your honor" said godot who was my lawyer

"team jakkid is ready your honor" said manfred von karma who was jakkids lawyer

"team barrylawn is ready your honor" said professor layton who was barrylawns lawyer

"it was detective jakkid who united the trio" said von karma "therefore it should be jakkid that the team is named for"

"OBJECTION" shouted godot "but this chapter is being written by typing therefore it is obvious that he will have the team be named after him"

"OBJECTION" shouted layton and he presented his hat as evidence

"hm yes that's a very good point professor" said canada judge "I daresay that your opponents will have a hard time arguing with that but just in case lets call the first witness which is-"

TO BE CONTINUE


	16. chapter sexteen: turnabout vs

ME AND THEM

CHAPTER SEXTEEN

turnabout vs

"WAAAAAAIT" shouted barrylawn

"wat" said karmaghost

"i just half one thing to say"

"wat"

"OBJECITOn" shouted barrylawn and I became de autor so i made myself get reely strong and made karmaghost and godot suddenly have stupid brains

"wait wat wer we doin" said godo drinkin coffee coffee coffee coffee coff-

"fuk dis, we call our witness" said jakkid

and then the witness was

THE MOON

"WAIT WAT" said barrylawn

"well dis is most illogical" said layton

"shit up bro, state ur name"

"my name is moon, i save people" said moon "and saving people includes settling dis trial so u guys can get back to savin us from gray or somethin"

"mr moon please testify" said layton

"DID U JUTS ASSUME MY GENDERRRRRRRRRRR" screamed moon

"i apollogise" said layton

"NO U DONT I HAVE U NO I AM A WOMAN!" shouted moon "SO STOP STARING AT ME U MAN SWIIIIINE"

"oBJECTION" shouted layton "not only is the witness confused but shes also wrong"

"how" said judge

"she says im a man BUT she assumed MY gender..." he slammed de desk "i sexully identify as a GENTLEMAN"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIT" shouted the whole cortroom

"ur honor dis is direct offense of the defense punish her" said layton

"ok sir ur under arrest"

"MIIIIISSSSS" screamed moon who had already gotten horrible punisment

===FADE TO BLACK===

===FADE TO BACK===

"well bros i didnt like dat witness" said udgey "she insulted mr layton"

"the correct word is "professor" ur honor" said layton

"well i gess barry wins" said godot

"NO HE DONT" shouted typing "he dont proved garbage"

"wait garbage" said layton

"yes..." said typing

"GARBAJ" shouted apollo jumpin into the court "i am apollo justice and im legally an attorney so i win for barrylawn cause hes the only one with a real lawyer who doesnt suck"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix who also came down "im also an attorney and i defend typing"

"but ur a judge"

"hm wright" said phoenix so he got out his phone and then udgey was there ready to defend

"but wat about me" said jakkid

"ha" said karma "u all forgot... IM GHOST, I HAVE NO BRAIN"

"WHAAAAAAAAT" shouted barry "fuck dese powers are useless"

"do not worry mr lawn" said layton "u have three smart brains on ur side u me and apollo we will win"

"rite"

"so uhhh anyway guys wat was he she it gonna testify aboot?" said judge

"ok we have the testify here" said karmaghost takin out paper

===PAPER TESTIMONY===

"its team icantyping" said karmaghost

"HOLD IT" shouted apollo

"u cant press paper" said karmaghost

"oh NO" shouted apollo

"he must have expected us to press dat so he told moon to get offended" said layton "or somethin"

but then i jumped on the desk

"OOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBJEEEEEEEEEEEECTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" i screamed shaking the entire cortroom like an earthquake "mr karma ghost... U ARE JAKKIDS LAWYER"

"O FUCK" shouted karma "uh uhhhh i mean um um um um UM UUUUUUUM dats the wrong testimony"

the judge shook his head

"ok im afraid jakkids case is full of crap right now" said cudgey

"WHAT" shouted jakkid "fuck off canada man, it was just a typo"

"it must ave ben written by i cant typing" accused karma

"OBJECTION" shouted icantyping and he presented his name "look at my tag thing, my name is i can typing CAN CAN CAN CAN CAN"

he threw it at karma so karma wrote a t so it was i cant typing

"FUCK THIS" shouted icantyping "hey wait OBJECTION I CALL MAYA"

so maya came in

"what"

just then typing took out a knife and KILLED HIS SELF!

"WHAT THE SHIT HES DEAD" shouted barrylawn "WHICH ONE OF U MUDDY FUKTERS DID DAT- wait look"

layton went to the body and found a note

it said

"get maya to channel me so i can testify i know who the killer is

my name is i can typing"

maya used the name to channel icantyping and it worked

"HA U GUYS ARENT SHIT NOW" shouted icantyping "i win"

he stepped out of mayas body and ebcame ghost

"but who killed u" said layton

"ME" shouted icantpying and he took the nife and killed himself back to man

"wow" said layton "now dat u mention it yea u did"

"damn howd i forget that" said judge

"wow ur still here i forgot bout u lol" said phoenix

"same 2 yu" said judge

GAVEL

"ok wat the hell is the verdict any more shud i rule for ican or wat"

"ha" said karma "ur honor the team jakkid has new argument"

"o realy wat" said judge

"de plaintiff B icantyping died so HE CAN NO LONGER BE IN COURT"

"OH YEA" shouted judge

"WAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" screamed icantyping

MENWHILE

the moon was in the forest looking for someone

"did u testify" said the strange WOman (the feminists got angry at me for GUY in black and GUY in white so heres a female villain)

"yes" said moon

"ok" said the woman mysterious mastermind "now tanks to ur efforts the wrong verdict will come and i can do something evil idk i havent planned dat far ahead ill figur it out when a smarter author starts writin

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. chapter 17: git shit to do

BARRYLAWN VS JAKKID166 VS ICANTYPING

chapter 1seven: gettin shit to do

"ok" say judg "icantypign can no logner be in trial caus he dyed"

"DAMIT" say typign "U guys r assholers"

"so it is just u and me then barry" say me

BUT DEN

WRIGHTE TOOK A GUN AND SHOT ALL OF US AND MADE US DEAD

"AAAAAGH Y U DO THAT WRIGHTE U TRATORRRR" sayed me typign and barry

"OOOOOOOOOKAY GUYS SHUT DA FUKC UP" sayed wright

everyone shat the fuck up

"ok so we gotta resolv dis name for tha team thing" say wright "in a propere way"

"o right of cours" say me "we gotta solv it by namign it team jakkid right"

"NO" say wrighte "dud takumi is stil blowin up the sity and shity we gotta LOOK PAST OUR DIFFERNCES AND FOCUS ON THE REAL IMPROTANT THING… OUR FRENDSHIP"

"wtf dats stupid" say typign "im not helpign until we team typing"

"team BARRY" say barry

"GODAMIT" say wirght "look hers an idea, lets call it da JBI team caus dat uses tha first letters of all ur names"

"BUT" say icantypign and bary "WHY IS JAKIDS LETTER FIRST AND NOT ME"

"BECAUS" say wirght "DATS THE ORDER THE NAME OF THA STORY USES"

"DATS ONLY CAUS JAKKID IS WRITING THE STORY" say barry and he go to tha top and changed the name in dis chapter to "BARRYLAWN VS JAKKID166 VS ICANTYPING"

"WHY AM I ALWAYZ THE LAST IN THE TITLE" say typign

"godAMIT guys" say wright "stop ur fucking SHOUTING u can argue about dis AFTER we sayv da world"

"NO" say me "now lets continue dis trial"

"u cant" say judge "ur all dead"

"O SHIT" say barry "HES RIGHT, WRIGHT U DICKHEEEED"

"aha" say wirght "but now u hav to accept sum name, u 3 beter think of somthin BEFOR THA FUCKIN WORLD ENDS LIK SEREUSLY MAN U GUYS SUKC AT BEIGN SCOLARS UR LIKE LITL 5 YEAR ODLS FIGHTIN ABOT TEAM NAMES GOD DAM SHIT MAN HOW DID U EVN GET TO BE LEGEDNARY"

"o wow dat was a good speech" say me "i am inspird"

"i agree" say bary and typign "let us 3 put aside are differencs and com up wit a gud name for our team"

AND WE CAM UP WITH

TEAM GOOD FAN FICTION

"wtf" say wirght "dats a shit name"

"WHO CARES" say typign "its a nam dat applys to 3 us scholars"

"oh ok dat makes sense" and ever1 finaly agreed on the proper good team name

"OK" say jackace "NOW dat dat shit is done we gotte figgur out how we gonna stop takumi"

"hm" say me "i feel like we forgetin sumthign"

JUS THEN

GREY FLEW INTO DA COURTROM

"OHHH YEAH" say me "dat guy"

"HAHAHA U FOOLS" say grey "u think u can hide in dis courtroom? it onli took us an hour to fidn u and now u will all be ghosts lik us"

"um" say me "actualy me and typign and barry are already ghost"

"wat" say grey "how dat hapen"

"i killd dem so they couldnt us the courtroom to argue abot the name of the teem" say wirght

"wow dats a smart plan" say grey "TOO BAD IM HEER TO KILL U"

"wayte" say me "mr grey can i hav a last request befor i get killd into human"

"ok" say grey

"id lik to look at tha book of scolars one last time"

"um ok" say grey and he tak it out and giv it to jakkid

SUDENLY I OPENED DA BOOK AND read tha fusion PASSAEG AND ME AND BARRY AND TYPIGN FUSED IN2 ONE GHOST CALLED

UM

BAKKIDYPING

actualy no lets go wit uh

JAKKYPINGLAWN

sure yeah lets go wit dat

"WOOOOOOAH" say grey "u sneeky shit tit i shoulda knowed you would do dat"

we turnd to wrighte "tank you wright for killing us into ghosts so we could fuse, i see u are very well read and reserched on ur scholar magic"

"um" say wirght "YEEEEAH dats totally why i killed u all, yeah im so smart"

"now" we sayed turnin bakc to grey "as u know, 3 is beter than one whic means we are ⅓ better dan you dats just simple math bro SO watch and learn heres the deal u can stay and fight and git ur ass kickd off or u can leav los angelese forever"

"HAH" say gary "i choose fite"

"VERY WELL TEHN" say me and we got into fightin stanc like kenshiro from one punch man

"KUM AT ME BROOOOO" say grey and we did a fight

we punch grey outta da window and he go flying and break da window and GO OUT into the streeeeets

"OWIE" suck grey and he punch me bakc and it hurt so we sat on da ground and cryed

"o shit im so sorry are u ok" say grey and he kneel down to comfort us but den we KIKCED HIM IN DA NUTZ

"AAAAAAAAAGH" say grey "IT HURTS TWICE AS MORE CAUS WE GOT DOUBLE NUTZ"

"LOL" say me "i cant believ u fell for that"

"YAH" say grey "wtf is wrong wit us"

SUDENLY blakc voic startd comign from grey "YEAH i tink dat was whites side of us that did that"

"um" say whites voice "to be fair sir you were more in control when that happen"

"NO YOU WERE"

sudenly white n blakc startd arguin and shit (AUTHOR NOTE: tanks planetbox for tha idea)

"YEAH WELL HOW U LIK DIS" say black and grey punchd himself in da face super hard

SUDDENLY grey split bakc into blackandwhite

"FUCK DAT HURT" said black

"why do i even work with u" said white

"hahaha" said we "your disrespect caused ur downfall"

"WELL WE CAN JUS RE-FUSE AGAIN WIT DA SECRET CHANT, ummmm btw white what was tha chant"

"i forget black"

"UMMM" say blakc "hey uh scolars just out of curiosity could u tell us what tha chant was"

"no" said we

"SHIT" say black "DIS WONT BE THA LAST U SEE OF US" and the two dispapeared wit their ghost powers

meenwhile me and typign and barry unfusd into normal peopl and we were super exausted we cant fight anymor for a while cause fusing takes lots of scholar power

"crap" say wirght "if the 3 scolars are too tird to fight how are we gonne beat takumi"

TO BE CONTINUE


	18. Chapter 18: bad stuff happens

BARRYLAWN VS JAKKID166 VS ICANTYPING

Chapter 1.8: bad stuff happens

by icantyping

me and jakkid and barry were all exhausted from fighting ghost in black and ghost in tights that we couldnt even move

"well looks like thats all over with" said godot because he and layton and manfred von karma were still their since they were are lawyers

"tsk tsk tsk" laughed von karma and then he handcuffed wright

"wait what karma what are you doing" said phoenix

and then damon gant and blaise debest and kristop gavin snuck up behind karma

AND DEN DEY KNOCKED GODOT AND LAYTON UNCONCIOUS AND STUFFED THEM UP INTO LAYTON'S HAT

"all exactly to my plan" said karma

"you see wright we were hired by black and whites boss to capture you" said blaise debreasts "and hes gonna reward us by givin us back our jobs"

"too bad those legendnary scholars are to weak to help you wrighto" said gant and then the four of them arrested phoenick and took him away back to japanifornia

"oh shitnuggets now we have to deal whith blak and white again" said jakkid "good thing we got back the book of scholars"

"oops" said me

"typign what did you do you stupid fuck"

"well you asked them if you could BORROW it and you have to return what you borrow so I gave the book of scholars back to them"

"TTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG"

and then SHU TAKUMI REAPPPEARD

"psh what r u gong do to us shut akumi" said barry "u dont have the book anymore"

"thatts true" said shu takumi "black and white maybe have betrayed me but you guys are so weak from fighting them that even if I cant take over the world I can still get my revenge on you three"

meanwhile back in japanifornia

wright woke up and he was in prison

"hello mr wright" said ghost in black

"some body HALP" yelled nick

"dont bother" said ghost in white "now that we finally recaptured you we can execute you for braking our laws and you will never prove we forged uhhhhh I mean found lots of solid evidence and witnesses"

"ugh this sucks" said wright when they left him in his max security cell which is basically just like any other cell but the guard is max galactica

but then

"mr wright the detetciv in charge of your investigation is here to speak to you" said max galactica

and then

"OBJECTION PAL" yelled the decteive and he broke down the door and it was DETECTIVE GUMSHOE

"GUMSHOE" shouted wright "wait I thought u were dead"

"no that was present day gumshoe pal" said gumshoe "im detective gumshoe from the past from the flashback cases"

"oh okay" said wright "but how can we do anything when their boss the man in orange is the president of japanifornia and he lets them use illegal laws"

"well you see pal" said past gumshoe "the person black and white are working for is not really the president of japnifornia but is really…. AN IMPOSTER"

"wait what" said wright

"yeah pal I found out on accident" said past gumshoe "thats why I disappeared because I overheard him talking to black and white about their plans and he told them to get rid of me"

"how does he have everybody fooled" said wright

"he doesnt" said past gumshoe "its japanifornia so nobody questioned why it had a different president than the real world"

"hmmm" said wright "maybe I can stop my execution if we expose the imposter"

"good idea pal" said past gumshoe and he and wright and max galactica ran out of the cell

"hold it wright their" shouted somebody and then wright and past gumshoe and then they were surround sound by manfred von karma kristop gavin blaise debreasts and gant

"GORGEOUS" shouted wright and he and past gumshoe grabbed onto max galactica who flew all the way to the top of the prison where the man in orange's office was

"ive got you now MR IMPOSTER" shouted wright as he ran into the office but as soon as he entered the ghosts in black and white grabbed him"

"good work detectives" said the man in orange "now take mr wright to the courtroom and once he is declared guilty execute him"

"uh oh" thought phoenix not out loud "I guess ill just have to stall and hope jakkid and barry and typing come to the rescue"

"OBJECTION" shouted wright "at least reveal who you are before you execute me"

"very well" said the man in orange who removed his disguise

"gasp" said phoenix

AND IT WAS

TO BE CONTINUE


	19. chapter 4: wait fuck no dats not rite bu

THE FIRST GUY VS THE SECOND GUY VS THE THIRD GUY

THE FOURTH CHAPTER

wait fuck no dats not rite but im riting dis in the same document i wrote chapter 4 in so it counts

the man in orange waaaaaaaas...

PHOENIX WRIIIIIGHT

"WHWHWHWHAT" shouted phoenix "NO, ITS IMPOSSIBLE"

"no phenix" said phoenix 2 "i am YOU"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed phoenix "NOOOO i mean it really is impossible der cant be another me"

"yes der can, cause ther are uses from all lots of kinds of worlds like me in takumi world which is who i am and theres also some crack rimlee guy or somethin in fates of discord world an aao place by shredder rex who looks just like us heres my laptop i recommend u play it now cause its too good to not play before dyin" he said throwing phoenix the laptop in his face and it fell to his hands

"no" said phoenix cause it cud be trap

"too bad" said fakewright "killing u now"

and then phoenix 2 PULLED A LASER OUT OF HIS MOUTH

but actually not

"WHAT" shouted takumnix "why cant i do awsome power"

"because ur my child and my children do sane stuff" said takumis voice in the sky "now stop being jakkid and DESTROY JAKKID WORLD"

"ha no" said phoenix "i have a secret weapon"

"what" said phoenix 2

"JAKKID POWERS" shouted phoenix and a large beam of light BLASTED OUT OF HIS HANDS AND IT THREW PHOENIX 2 OFF THE BUILDING

"ok pal lets run somewhere" said gumshoe

"no more runnin we gotta fite" said phoenix

"but im scared"

"go hide behind that little stone then"

so gumshoe hid behind the stone and phoenix jumped off the building and fell after phoenix 2

"waiiiiit that was pretty dumb" said phoenix "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

he grabbed his cross and bless himself with holy water but it kept going over him

"fuk it ill pray without it ok holy jesus i sorry for killin edgeworth and well anyway can i go to heaven"

"no" said jesus

"whyyyy" said phoenix

because before he hit the ground A PORTAL APPEARED UNDER HIM

phoenix fell throug the portal and it spat him back out and he landed safe on the ground

"owww wat" said phoenix "who make made that"

"i did" said a voice and then A BUNCH OF BOIS IN BLUE JUMPED OUT OF THE PORTAL AND WENT UP REALY HIGH BEFORE LANDIN

"ow my leg" said one of them

"fu ur leg" said another "grettings phoenix wright"

"who yous" said phoenix

"im phoenix from barrylawn world" said phoenix

"and im phoenix from icantyping world" said phoenix

"and im phoenix from drdigertz world" said phoenix

"and im phoenix from detsniy of skiword world" said phoenix

"woooow are u guys heer to help" said normal phoenix "but what can u do"

"its simple" said barrynix

"we are going to take takuminix" said icanix

"to COURT" said dignix

"let go find teh truth" said detsnix

so they all went to sue takumnix

"wat is this bullshit" said lana skye the chief prosecutor "u cant sue people for uh what even is this"

"allow me to explain" said phoenix "this guy is from an alternate world so hes an alien attackin the earth and were suin him cause thats a crime right?"

lana checked the law book

"oh yea its rite here in the law of the united states of japan tat states all aliens to go jail"

the others immedietely ran outside

"huh why they scared"

"uhhhh becauuuuse were talkin about aliens and they scared"

"o ok"

so the trial was approved and phoenix barrynix icanix detsnix and dignix went to court

they were the prosecutors and it was time for big fite to end de chaos of evil

(lana had to let them be prosecutors because phenix blakmailed her by sayin she slept wit jack marshall wich means she wud be fired its tru i red it in a fan fic once in som funny cort records tread but i dont remember wat it was called)

"ok so who could the defense attorney be" said barrynix

"probably some skrub" said phoenix

but then the doors opened

and the defendant came in

"takumnix is readi" said takumnix

"WHAT" shouted icanix "you cant represent urself"

"yes i can" said takumnix "it happened in one of takumis fics so im allowed to"

then they heard the gavel

"now are u ready..." said judge TAKUMI?!

"OBJECTION! dis is conflict of interest!" shouted phoenix not the game, the thing!"

"shut up or ill hold u in contempt of the court" said takumi "not the game the thing"

"now lets begin my trial to END the jakkid series" said takumnix "not the thing the game"

the gallery was in shock cause they were from a discord dat loved the jakkid fics so this was for the fate of discord not the game the whatever u call it

so judge takumi hit his gavel to begin the trial

"court is in session..." said takumi "for the trial of phoenix wright"

whoever that is

meanwhile the woman in darkness was watching evilly

"ha ha ha ha just u wait ill be the final witness and ill make u takumnix the guilty one" she said even tho takumnix is the evil one so that doesnt make much sense cause shes also evil "my motives are complex" i guess that explains it

TO BE CONTINUED BY JAKKID666


	20. chapter 20: wrighteous court

JAKKID166 VS BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPIGN

chapter 20: wrighteous court

by jakkid666

"so um" said phoenix (the normal one) "dose any1 else think this becam a bit of a clusterfukc"

"NAAAAAAH" said barrywright "its good now lets git this trial started"

"RIGHT" said typingnix

"ok you shit nuggers" said takumi "do your opening statement or else u will die"

"ok" said skynix "we are suing takumnix CAUS he is an ALIEN FROM TAKUMI WORLD and hes attackin da earth like a bad little boy so he shud git banished back to he world"

"or go to jail" say detnix

"RIGHT DAT TOO"

"ok" said takume "now do you hav a witness to call"

"YES" said phoenicx and he calld himself to the stand

"NAME AND occupation" say barrynix

"phoenix wright ace attorney" said phoenix wright ace attorney

"ya well give ur phoenix wright ace testimony" said typingnix

"ok" said phoenic

~ TESTI MONY ~

"ok so i was in world and when i was doin dat, TAKUMNIX showd up pretendin to be the president of tha united states of japanifornia"

"i unmaskd him though so now we all kno his tru nature"

"OBJECTIONE" said takumnix "how do u know my true nature i could b a good person if u just get to know me"

"dat is a good point" said takumi "penalti to prosecution"

"WAT" said barrynix "SHIT MAN JUDGE IS BIASED"

"no shit im shu takumi" said takumi "now continu with your testimony mr jakkid wright, jakkid wright mor like JAKASS WRIGHT"

"O SHIT" say takumnix

"fuk you" said wirght "anyway i continue my testimony"'

"takumnix is comiting a crime by attack earth so he shud be PUT IN JAAAAAAAAIL"

"OBJECTIONE" said takumnix "who say im here to attak earth i jus wanna be persident of the woooooorLD"

"DAT COUNTS AS ATTACKIGN" say dignix

"no it dosent, prosecution get sanother penalty" say takumi

"FUCK" say normalnix "wat do we do now"

"I HAV DA PROOF" say barrynix and he present tha LAW that say "ALL ALIENS GO TO JAIL"

"O SHIT GOOD JOB" say phoenix "i forgot about that"

"ahaha i have u now" say takumnix "since all the proseuctions are aliens they go to jail"

"WAT" say dignix but they all got arested and put in jail

"SHIT" say normal nix "wait why dident takumi go in jail"

"im judge so i gav him citizenship" say takumi

"GRRRRRR" sya wright "FINE so its just u and me now takumnix"

"...and me dont forgit about me" said takumi

"yes" say takumi "i tink we will have 2 battle the old fashion way"

"wats da old fasion way"

"WIT FISTS" say takumnix and he RUN AT RIGHT BUT DEN

ME AND BARRY AND TYPIGN BURST THROUGH THA WALL

"HEEEERES BARRY" say barry but then da 3 of us passed out again caus it took a lotta power to break the wall

"wat" said takumnix

"wright" i wispered

"wat do you want jakid im busy" say phoenics

"take tha bok of scolaaaars" said me

"wat but we dont have dat" said typing

"oh right" said me "nvm"

"OK WRIGHT" say phoenixs "if its a fight u want its a fight ull GET"

and wirght walk over to takumnix and he flickd him in tha nose and he died

"I WIN" say wirght

"O SHIT" say barry "its tha secret flick of death, how did he know dat"

and wright pulld out tha BOOK OF SCOLARS

"WAT" said typing "HOW DID HE GIT DAT"

AND DEN THEY REALIZE

THAT TAKUMNIX WAS ACTUALY REALNIX

and NORMAL PHOENIX WAS ACTUALY TAKUMNIX

whic by tha way if u dident follow that it means that takumnix jus killd real phoenic and has tha book of schoalrs

"DAMMIT U IDOITS" say ghost phoenix "how can u not tell the differnc between me and takuminix we look complet different"

"ha" say takumnix "i stole tha book of scolars from black and white, dats how i got it, and i switcced it out with tha reverse book of scholars so they cant do shit wit it"

"HOW DIABOLICAL" sayed ghostwright

"and now since ur ghost u cant do shit abot it" said takumnix and he jumpd out a window and flew away

"ok court is adjourn" say takumi and he leave

"damit" say me "even when im writin the story i cant make shit get better"

"dis is hopeless" said ghostwright "wtf can we do now"

"well" said barry "i cant do much sinc im passed out bUT i think theres someone else who can help"

"ORLY" said wright "WHO"

"idk" said barry "but im sure theres someone"

"IM GETTIN TIRED OF THIS SHIT" say me "left and right somtin alway go wrong, cant we WIN SOMETHIN FOR ONCE"

"it dose feel like this has ben goin on for weeks" say wright "its weird"

SUDENLY the WOMAN IN DARKNESS SHOWD UP

"AHAHA" she cockled "I AM HEER TO MAKE TAKUMNIX GUILTY"

"takumnix isnt here" said me "he flew awaye"

"u cant fool me" say woman in darkniss "takumnix is right ther" she said and she point to ghost phoenix

"um wat" say phoen ix BUT THEN THA WOMAN IN DARKNESS KIDNAP HIM AND RUN AWAY

"O SHIT" said me "WE GOTTA STOP HER… tho im stil tired im gonna lay here for a bit"

TO BE CONTINUDE


	21. Chapter 21: the unmaskinging

phoenix wright vs phoenix wright vs phoenix wright vs phoenix wright

featuring jakkid166 barrylawn and icantyping

chapter two one: the unmaskinging

while the three of us were chasin after the woman in darkness shu takumi had gotten away

but earlier he had sent all the other phoenix wrights to jail except takuminix and jakkidwright

so barrywright typingwright and the others were in jail being guarded by black and white

"hey mr wrights you have a visitor" said black

"hello my fellow phoenixes" takuminix said "Ive captured all of you parallel mes"

meanwhile the woman in darkness had kidnapped phoenix

"haha ive got you now mr phoenix wright" said the woman

"yes I know that would be me" said phoenix

"specifically r takumi verse phoenix wright" she said

"what no im not that worlds phoenix wright" said phoenix

"u cant fool me takunix" said woman in drakness

but then the door busted down and it was me icantyping the writer of this chapter

also jakkid and barry were there

"WHAT" gasped the woman in darkness she dropped phoenix out of surprise "what are you doing here oh well I guess it dont matter now you can witness my evil plan since takuminix is out of the way"

"but we told u that isnt takuminix thats this worlds phoenix wright"

"wait really" she said "ugh shit"

"OBJECTION" said phoenix "hehehe thats were your wrong"

and then phoenix ripped off his face which was a mask

and it was TAKUMINIX

"whaaaaaaaaaaaat" said me

"haha fool" laughed takuminix "master takumi told me to let you capture me so we could find out who you are and why ur after us so I disguised myself as other myself"

"wait then what happened to the origginal phoenix" asked jakkid

"im WRIGHT" here said takuminix and he appeared along with barrywright typingwright the other phoenixs and black and white

"TAKUMINIX" shouted takuminix

"not quite" said the takuminix who just appeared and then he ripped off his face and he was actually Phoenix aka jakkidwright

"I disguised myself as me I mean you to bust me I mean them out of jail" explained phoenix

"wait so if he wasnt really takuminix then why are black and white helping him" asked the woman

"because THIS" said black and white and they ripped their faces off

and black was actually white

and white was actually black

"wait that doesn't actually change anything" they said

"whatever it doesn't matter" said the woman in darkness "now give me the book of scholars and the reverse book of scholars"

"I cant" said takuminix "shu takumi himself has them"

"whatevs in that case I can just destroy you once and for all right now" she said

"hold on" said takuminix "who are you anyway and why are u trying to get rid of me"

"because im trying to take over the world also and only one person can take over the world so either me or my rival has to go and that would be you"

and then the woman in darkness ripped off her face

and it was

HILLARY CLINTON

"whaaaaat" shouted me

"haha you should have known" said clinton "after all who else would be your rival for main antagonist mr trump"

"wait but im not trump" said takuminix "im takuminix"

"oh wait then it wouldnt make sense for me to be hillary after all" said clinton "neevermind"

and she ripped off her face

and it was SHU TAKUMI

"WAIT WHAT" gasped takuminix

"master takumi why" gasped black and white

"because you all suck and I wouldve won already if I dident rely on you" said shu takumi

BUT THEN

me icantyping ripped off my face and I was actually

ME

"oh wait I wasnt disguised as anyone" said me "ow"

"enough of this" said takumi and he took out the book of scholars and the reverse book of scholars "now before I get my revenge on the legendary scholars I will get rid of my useless minions"

"except u dont know which phoenix is which" said takuminix as he ripped off his face and was ballisticwright

"AGH weres the real takuminix"

"wright here" said skiwordwright who ripped off his face and was actually takuminix "just kidding" he said and ripped his face off again and was really digertzwright

"yeah im the real takuminix" said barrywright who ripped his face off and was takuminix

"it doesnt matter since im going to destroy all phoenix wrights anyway and none of you are strong enough to beat me" said takumi

"maybe not on our own" said takuminix

"but together" said jakkid wright

"FUSEGO RUSELAGO" shouted typingwright and barrywright

"WAIT NO" shouted jakkid

"STOP YOU GUYS" shouted me "YOU MUST NEVER USE THAT IF YOU DONT HAVE THE BOOK OF SCHOLARS"

"why not" asked all the phoenixs "AGGGGGHHHHH"

TO BE CONTINUE


	22. chapter 22: i also forget

jakkid166 vs i forget

the chapter i also forgot

just then all the phoenixs spun around and around

"WOOAHH SHIT ITS THE CARNIVEL HERE" shouted phoenix as they all spun round the phoenix go around

they were all screaming but not cause of fear but cause it was really fun

but then when they fuse phoenix was there

"wat happen" said me

"they used the thing without the book" said typing "so now its just one guy with all teh others inside em"

"wat" said nix "but how u no it happen now"

"because u look exatly like phoenix wright"

"OHHH NO" shouted phoenix "but wait which one am i"

jakkid took out some forensics stuff to test phoenix

"ur jakkid phenix"

"o ok"

"but how we gonna fix dis" said me

in that moment takumi swung his gavel to silence the phoenix

"ENOUGH" shouted takumi "now that u idiot fuse i only have to kill ONE phoenix"

"OHHH SHET" shouted jakkid

"that was a really bad idea" said phoenix

they ran to phoenixs and us but before somethin happened SOMETHIN HAPPENED

light filled the world (the sun was on vacation at time so there was no light) and then when it was gone PHOENIX AND US WERE GONE

"WAHT" shouted takumi "where dey go"

===WHERE DEY GOED===

we suddenly appeared in phoenixs house which had been blown up by people inestigating phoenixs crimes

"wow lol they blew up his house" said phoenix "NOOOO MY HOUSE" cried another phoenix inside him

"why we here theres crap here" said jakkid

but then i turned around and said "hey look theres som guy there" and i pointed like phoenix does and we turned to my point and saw a really really REEEALLLLLY old guy (im serious bro he looked 1000 years old)

"cough cough yes hello yung people" said old man "i am 1000 year old wizard"

"WIZARD" shouted phoenix "if ur harry potter I KILL U"

"but dat wud meen u WONT kill me in 1000 years" said wizard

"daaaamn" said phoenix "k ill leave u alone"

"gud" said wizard "now yea anyway god yamazaki is payin me to tell u bout how to destroy takumi an to do dat u need DE SIXTY MAJEEK JEMS"

"sexy magic gems" said typing

"no, SIXTY MAJEEK JEMS"

"OOOOHHHH THEM" said me "so where are they"

"they are ALL OVER THE WORL-"

"wait u mean dese majeek jems" said a man at the door and they turn to see that man was gumshoe

and he had 60 dirty stones in his hands

"wow that was easy how u find them" said old

"ohhh yeah well u know how in movies theres lots of treasure in peeples tombs well i lost my salary so i went to phenixs backyard to see if it was tru and i found em"

"wait whos-" said phoenix but he got cut off by himself "awsom no we can kill takumi" said phoenix "wat we do"

"eech of u take 10 majeek jems and say de magic words"

"wat cant u do matts" said phoenix "there 5 of us"

but then wizard pointed to the skrub apollo who was with us all along

"woooow lol i didnt notice u there" said phoenix

"FUC OFF" shouted apollo "ive been here all along helpin u i was the one who teleported u guys here too"

"omfg just shut fucker up" said wizard "take these fuckin jems and use they power or somethin idc i was just payed to tell u dis stuff" he said and he took off his fake beard and hat and ran out

"ok den" said phoenixs "lets all use the power of dese things to..."

of all the suddens PHOENIX ATTACKED US AND GUMSHOE AND APOLLO WHOS BEEN HERE ALL ALONG

"PHOENIX WAT U DOING" shouted me as he took the jems

"im not phoenix" said phoenix "i am... PHOENIX WRIIIIIGHT" he pointed revealing that ballistic phoenix was in control and he was bein a villin

"AH NOOO" shouted typing "stop him STOPEM AT ONCE"

but then phenix drop bombs in our faces and blew our eyes up

"OOWWW WTF" shouted us all and when we recovered our vision phoenix was gone

"AAHHHH" shouted apollo "this is NOT fine!"

"wat we do" said gumshoe

"we gotta stop phoenix" said apollo "or save him idk"

apollo got some replaced eyes and for everyone too and he look out and saw takumi destroyn los angeles (he even crushed the house of paul atishon)

"dont worry we can stop him" said apollo

"but how we only 5 scrubs" said gumshoe

"u mean TWO scrubs" said jakkid

"i think i mean three" said gumshoe

"ha" laughed apollo "u dont know me vary well do u"

"no pal noone does"

"fuk off" said apollo "anyway u dont know me very well and wat u should no about me..." he said dramatically

AND THEN HE GRABBED THE BACKGROUND AND PULLED IT AWAY TO REVEAL LOTS OF PEOPLE

"my FAMILY..." said apollo "meet my father who is spoilers and my mother the leader of an evil magician group and also my grandfather neh'vah yeeh'ald who starts lots of wars and my grandmother kyle demall a killer and my uncle gary sue a fighter with a perfect win record who everyone loves o yeah and my OTHER father a guy who kills everyone with horrible music"

"wow pal these guys r awesome" said gumshoe

"theres one more" said apollo as the last one rose from his grave "my great great great grandfather ryunosuke naruhodo a ghost"

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Chapter 23: wow dis is long

jakkid166 vs barrylawn vs icantyping

chapter 23: wow dis is long

"HEY SHITUMI" said phoe nix

but takume didnt respond

"um" say phe nix "why arent u saying anything takumi"

"oh u were talkin to me" said takumi "sorre i didnt know since me names not shitumi"

"o its not? shit im sorry" sayed pheonix

"its ok" say takumi "anyway wat did u want"

"O RIGHT" say right "WELL we now hav an ARMY OF PPL that can STOP YO U"

"I THINK A NOT" sayed takumi "im big and ur not"

YEAH WELL" said me "IM… PIG AND UR… SNOT"

"wtf that dident make sense" said miles

"yea u need better combacks" said bary

"FUCKING" said me "FORGET IT" and i tok me gun out and shot takumi in tha butt

"OW" said turkey "WAT THE FUCK MAN"

"well sor_EE" said me "its jus weve been waitin 2 start this shit for a long time so are we gona fighte or what"

oh rite" said takumi "lets FIGHT"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

but then evrthing stopped

"wtf" said phoenic "jakkid wats goin on"

"o no" said me "its tha worst thign… i have WRITERS BLOCK"

"OH NOOOOOOOOO" said every1

"BUT HOW CAN DA FIGHT CONTINUE" say typign "if he has WRITER BLOCK"

"um" say me "gud question"

sudenly takumi died caus the bullet hol in his butt got infected

"oh dat works too" said me

"AHAHAHA" said takume "NOW IM A GHOST IM MOR POWERFUL"

"wait wat" said me "shit"

HELTH BAR: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"um ok" said me and i shoot at him but it dident work caus it was ghost

"SHIT" said me "if hes ghost how we gone beat him"

"fukc if i know" say miles "isent he kinda beat alredy if hes ded i mean he cant do anythign to us right"

"WRONG" say takume and he flickd mils into a wall and kill him

"DAMIT" say mile and he went ova tot akumi and slappd him in the face

HELTH BAR: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"O SHIT dat hurt him" say me "wait i got an ideeea"

i pulld out me gun and shot every1 dead and then shot myself

"wtf" said ghostnix "y u do dat"

"if were ghosts we can fight him NOW" said ghostme

"o shit my fuck and suck a duck" sayed phoe nix "ur right"

"ahjaahahaha" say takume "BUT IM STILL BIGGUR AND MOR POWERFLUL THAN YOU ALL"

so i wetn down to the ghost shop and buyed ghost swords for all o us

"WTF" sayed tkakume "why dont i get a sword"

"cuz u sukc" said me "ANYWAY ill giv u one las chance to leav los angelis forever"

"NO" say takume "i dont wanna"

"FINE" say me and i shot in tha foot takumi wit the sword

HELTH BAR: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"grrRRRRRR" say takumi "OK LETS FIGHT"

"wait" say miles "i hav 2 go to the bathruum"

"ok" said everyon and he went to use ghost toilet

~ 1 HOUR LATER~

"wtf it takin him so long" say barry and he opend the bathroom and mils wasent there

"um" said nix "where he go"

SUDENLY BALLISTICNIX POOPPED OUT OF THE TOILETE and he had edgworth hostage

"wtf man" said jakkidnix "why ar u even bein a bad guy"

"I WAS BAD GUY IN DAMON GNAT ESCAP PRISON REMEMBER"

"OOOOOOH YEAH" said phoenix

"now GIV ME THE BOOK OF SKOLARS" said balistnix "OR MILS GETS KILLD"

"we dont hav it" said us "takumi dose"

"WHAT" said balistnix and he throwed miles at takumi and knockd him unconsus

"HAHAHA" said balistic nix and he stol tha book of scolars from takumi and used tha book powers to teleport away

"SHIT" sayed me "this stori has too many bad guys"

"so wat we do abot takumi" sayd phoenix

"im gonna banish heem bakc to real ace attorey world" said me and i usd my magic ghost sword to cut a portal int2 the ground

"o cool its a portal for me an my familee to get to home" said apolo and he jumpd in

and i grabbd takumi and threw him in 2

"NOOOOO U FOOLS I WILL RETURN SOMDAAAAAAY" said he but he didnt

"ok now wat" said phoeni x

i wetn around and stabd us all bakc into people

"if ballist nix is the bad guyy" said me "we gotta git the baook of scolars bakc from him"

"BUT" said typign "WE KANT KILL HIM OR ELS WELL CAUS A FAN FICTION PARADOX"

"righte" said barry "it culkd destroy our WOOOORLDS"

"ok" everyone "lets go find ballistinix"

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. chapter idk i cant count that high

JAKKID166 VS BARRYLAWN VS ICANTYPING

chapter idk I cant count that high

by icantyping

"we have to get back the book of scholars from wright" said gumshoe

then me and jakkid and barrylawn all turned to phoenix

"wtf" said wright "you've got the wrong wright"

but then phoenix suddenly turned into takuminix

and then takuminix turned into jakkidwright

and jakkidwright turned into typingwright

and typingwright turned into barrywright

and barrywright turned into hobo nick

"AGH WHAT THE SHIT IS HAPPENING TO ME" yelled wright

and phoenix started to explode and he separated into all the different phoenixs and they all ran away

"no phoenix stop" scremed barry

"hey pals whats going on" said gumshoe and he pointed to the sky

ALL OF A SUDDEN ALL OF TIME AND SPACE BEGAN TO COLLAPSE

"OH SHIT THE PARADOX HAS BEGUN" shouted jakkid

"well technically this paradox doesnt have a beginning" said me

"shut up typing this isnt the time"

"yeah if we dont do something all of these wrights will destroy the world"

"we need to find whichever one has the book of scholars before its too late" said me

so me and jakkid and barrylawn and gumshoe and edgeworth went looking for wright

but before we could get very far we ran into ghost of black and ghost of white

"what the fuck do you pals want" said gumshoe "didnt takumi abandon you"

"not wright now you two we have to stop phoenix wright hes a threat to the entire universe" said edgeworth

"whatever we dont care" said black

"yeah at this point we just want revenge on you scholars" said white "and well use this reverse book of scholars to do it"

"wait when did u guys get the reverse book of scholars" asked jakkid

"icantyping the writer of this chapter lost track of who had it and couldnt bother to check" explained white

"leave these guys to me" said edgeworth and he used his logic chess powers and banished black and white to the chess dimension

"wait now we can never get the reverse book of scholars" said barry

"then how are we supposed to defeat wright when he has the book of scholars" said jakkid

then us legendary scholars looked at each other and made a decision

meanwhile manfred von karma had been sent back to prison

except the entire city was a prison because phoenix wright had used the book of scholars to take over japanifornia and ruled it with an iron fist

"wright have you gone mad" said von karma

"yes" said wright

then me barry jakkid edgeworth and gumshoe ran in

"phoenix stop" said edgeworth

"no" said phoenix "I MAKE THE LAWS NOW" and phoenix used the book of scholars to kill edgeworth

except instead of killing edgeworth nothing happened

"what" said wright and he looked at the book of scholars

and the words of the book suddenly started translating themselves

and then the title of the book changed to book of burgers

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" screamed wright

"we localized the book of scholars" I said

"its powerless now" said barrylawn

"we couldnt let that kind of power keep falling into the wrong hands" said jakkid

"hey pals I hate to interrupt you but the paradox is still destroying time and space" said gumshoe

"HAHAHA" laughed wright "YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME BUT YOU GUYS ARE TOO LATE TO SAVE THE WORLD"

"what do we do" said edgeghost

"we need to erase phoenix wright from existence or the entire universe will end because of the paradox" said me "von karma we'll need your help"

"of course" said von karma

"gumshoe" said me

"yeah pal" said gumshoe

"no not you I mean past gumshoe"

"yeah pal" said detective gumshoe from the past

"we need to borrow your time machine"

MEANWHILE IN THE PAST

ON THE DAY OF YOUNG PHOENIX WRIGHTS CLASS TRIAL

"court is now in session for the class trial of phoenix wright" said baby judge

"the defense is ready" said kid edgeworth

"the prosecution is ready" said the kid who was prosecutor

"OBJECTION" shouted a voice and someone broke down the door and burst into the fourth grade classroom

and that person was manfred von karma from the future

von karma shoved the prosecutor kid out of the way

"the prosecution is ready" said von karma

"uh ok" said the teacher give your opening statement

"decisive evidence decisive witness" said von karma "nothing more is necessary"

"OBJECTION" said kid edgeworth "you cant do that"

"OBJECTION" said von karma "contempt of court"

"what" said kid edgeworth

"arrest him detective" shouted von karma and then damon gant from the future ran into the room and took edgeworth to prison

"this court finds phoenix wright guilty"

then gant arrested kid phoenix too

"that should stop the paradox" said von karma after gant took phoenix too prison "now lets go see if we saved the future"

TO BE CONTINUE


	25. chapter PHONEBOOKS FRIGHT ESCAPS FROM PR

JAKKID COLLABORATES WITH BARRYLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN (and icantyping)

CHAPTER

PHONEBOOKS FRIGHT ESCAPS FROM PRISOOOOOOON!

little nick was in jail and was crying tears of sad and mad he was goin mad hee hee mad mad yes mad looky at him he gone MAD AHAHAAAHAHAA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA AHAHAAHA HEE HEEEEEEEEE o yes dont worry bout me people just go on without me tis is too funny

nick look through bars for the 70th time on day 100 hed been in prison for sooo long it was his last day and he had enough and wanted to escape. ever day he look outside to see if some idiot stupidfuck was the guard so he cud ask for sex because they always fall for dat if theyre dumb but they never came it was always that SMART asshole who got 100% in al his exams and is now working in prison

phoenix cried as the food came to him and wanted to get out nowwww cause its sooo boooooring in jail

however phoenix looked through the crap he had to eat and realized that he cud use it so he took the food and made it sharp and KILELD THE GUARD

"AAAAAAAAAAAA HES TRYIN TO GET OUT" shotued the ghost of the guard but this is before ghosts started becoming real so he wasnt heard

nick ran out and out of jail and all the bells rang

"INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT PHOENIX WRIGHT IS TRYIN TO GET OUT SURROUND DE INTRUDER AND MURDER HIM!"

suddely robot ninja guys from that scene in professor layton and the miracle happen came out and spun they sords around to kill him the evil prisoner getting away

phenix was scared he was only a little boi he cudnt fite but he was saved by the best person ever who came in out of nowhere and slap them all so they died in explosion and he jump away from it badassly

"WHO U" shouted nick

"I AM BARRY LAWN" shouted barry and i gracefully sent him to safely

"wtf are u writing u stupid dumb you got hurt a lot" said jakkid who was at that safely

"shut up im writin this story" said barry

"ok well we stop contradition of phenix dying in past from happen and now he didnt complete prison so he tecnicaly doesnt have criminal record so lets go back to time

===TIME===

"ok we back now" said jakkid

"wtf" said shitty little boi voice and we looked down and saw baby phoenix

"aaaa fuckin god i dont wanna be dad u guys take care of him" said me runnin away

and as i turned i ran into a phoenix

BUT IT WASNT LITTLE PHOENIX! (ik im surprised too)

it was an EVIL PHOENIX

"kys" said phoenix who shot bullets out of his fingers wich the tree autors objected to wich caused tree bubbles appear to protect us and also stab wright which killed him in a blood way and it got blood on their hands and we were was like BLEH

"ok tats phoenix 1 ded" said icantyping

we took a single step when POLICE CARS APPEARED AROUND US

"WE R THE POLICE" shouted a voice

"wat no ur not ur phoenix wright" said a voice

"SHUT UP NOW OR I ARREST U" shouted phoenix so we all shut up "NO NOT U"

"o ok fuk u" said gumshoe

"insulting a police man policemen arrest him" shouted phoenix

we all got arrested for murdering the phoenix and insulting the police

===IN PRISON===

"wat we do" said gumshoe "we dont have an attorney theyr all dead or in the future"

"maybe if we wait for the future to happen before trial" said jakkid

"thatll take too long" said littlenick "look i gonna be a defend attorny in the future wich means it shud be ok if i defend us rite"

"makes sense ur tecnically phoenix wright and the law says phoenix wright can defend in court so ok pal" said gumshoe but to be safe he made nick a cardboard badge

===IN COURT===

"ccccccccccourts in season ehhh" said canada judge

"i am redy" said nick

"im also redy" said prosecutor von karma

"WAHT U BETRAY US" shouted nick

"wat did u expect u stupid little boi" said karma "im evil"

"WHAT A" shouted canada

"i mean ive reformed im now a nice person" said von karma "it is honor pleasure to meet u mr canada"

"o tank u" said canada "so make ur opening statement"

"nick and gumshoe jakkid other people idk they all killed phoenix wright"

"objection only one person can kill someone" said nick

"HA HA HA HA HA" laughed karma and nick got penilized "so if we all done ill call the witnesses"

"wat witnesses" said nick "wats a witness"

"to tink theres someone here who doesnt no what witnesses are very well... witnesses are liek the fingerprints of the case when killer kills they leave witnesses theyre quite accurate" said von karma "anyway cross examine them"

"hm hey how do i cross examine" said nick to his assistant who wasnt there "god dammit i really want an ass" said nick

"CUM IN WITNESSES" shouted karma and the witnesses came in

ALL 6 OR SOMETHING OF THEM

"names and occupations" said karma

"phoenix wright" said phoenix

"phoenix wright" said phoenix

"phoenix wright" said phoenix

"phoenix wright" said phoenix

"phoenix wright" said phoenix

"phoenix wright" said phoenix

TO BE COMPLEXED


	26. chapter 26: who cares anymore

jakkid vs barry vs typing

chapter who cares anymore

by jakkid166 AND barrylawn AND icantyping AND acejakkidfan

"OBJECTION" shouts another voice all of suddenly the courtroom doors broke down

"MR NICK" screamed the person and it was PEARL

"catch" said pearl and she threw a book at wright

"ow" said wright "pearl what in the name of all that is dank are u doin hear"

"i dunno mr wright but I was told two give u that"

then phoenix looked at the book

REVERSE REVERSE BOOK OF SCHOLARS

"i dont remember us writing a reverse reverse book of scholars" said barrylawn

"me neither" said icantyping "but it sounds like some thing i pulled out my ass because i was out of ideas"

inside the book was a note

hey phoenix use this spell well just call it the objection spell because objection is a good way to wrap up an ace attorney story said the note

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix and the timeline fixed itself

then because of von karmas time travel shenanigans in arresting phoenix all the alternat phoenixese were erased from history and sent back to ther original storeys

then the reverse reverse book of scholars exploded since it was one-use only because leavin it in the fic would leave too many loose ends

"its aboot time we have some order in this court" said canada judge "now im gonna call a witness to explain all thats been goin on so dont try wrappin ur head over all the shit thats been goin on hes gonna simplify it for weak minds"

then canada judge called the special witness and it was hemlock

"so" say hemlock "as of now shu takumi is banished to ace attorney game world, black and white ar in the chess dimension and in dis courtroom we have kid phoenix and jakkid barry typing gumshoe and edgeworth and manfred von karma and canada judge and me" said hemlock

"waitwaitwait" said me "whos even tha bad guy anymore didnt shu takumi get banish back to acetorney world"

SUDDENLEY BALLISTICNIX APPEARD AGAIN

"O SHIT" said gumshoew "I FROGOT HE HAS THE BOKE OF SCHOLARS"

"what no" say barry "its tha book of burgers now remember we localizd it and negated it powers"

"NOT SO QUITE FAST" said ballistic phoenix and he shot burgers at us out of the burger book of burgers

"O SHIT" said kid phoenix and a burger went in his mouth and he got fat

"o noooo" said typing "we didnt NEGATE THE POWER we just made it BURGERS"

"FEEL MY BEEF POWER" said ballistic nix "WITH THE BURGS I WILL TAK OVER THE ENTIRE UNIVERS OF FANFICTION"

"OH NOOO NOT TE WHOLE UNIVERS OF FANFICTION" said ace jack idfahn (i bet u forgot he was here lol)

suddenli i ran out of the group and in fronta ballisticnix "BALLISTICNIX GIT THA FUCK DOWN EHRE I MUST HAVE WORDS WITH U"

"fine" said balistic "wat u want"

"do u recogniz me" said me "im tha person who wrote the chaptere that put u into existence"

"O SHIT" sayed ballistiknix "DAD?!"

"uh no not realy BUT STILL u gotta stop dis madness pleas my son"

"no dad in fakt i think u should JOINM E and turn aGAINST THE SCHOLARS"

"wat why do you even watn to do all this shit"

"IM EVIL U WROTE ME DAT WAY YOU DICK"

"ya well guess whos writin tha story right now I AM" said me "i wrot u into existenc and i can write u OUT"

"i thikn not" said ballistiknix and he took my scholar laptop

"OH NOOOOOO" shouted me "THAT THIGN CAN REWRITE THE UNIVERSE"

"hahah do not worry i mite be evil but i am fair" sayed balisticnix "i herby challenge u all to a duel"

"wat a duel?" said barry

"yes" said ballisticnix "all of u against me, no scholar magic, no laptop, no bule shit, just FIGHT"

"and what if we win" say typign

"simple" say balisticnix "i stop takin over the univerrse and go bakc to damon gant escaps from prison"

"ok fine" said me "I ACCEPT, RIGHT GUYS"

"ya im in i guess" said miles

"ya me too" say gumshoe

"and me" said kid phoen ix

"not me i think im gonna just leav" said canada judg

"yea i dont wanna do any of dis shit" said karma

"well IM IN" said ace jakk id fahn

"ME TOO" said icantyping

"AND ALSO ME" said barrylawn

"hey thats 7/9 thats prety good thats like a C+ in school" said me

"VERY WELL" sayed ballistic and he usd the story writign powers to chang the scene to the mother of all fan fictione… THE FANFICTION ZONE

ballistic droppd to tha groudn "NOW COM AT BE BROS"

phoenix kid ran at ballisticnix "LAWYER PUUUUUNCHE" but he usd special technique to mak him punch himself insted

"OWWWWWW" said nick "its a good ting im not strong or that woulda really hurt"

"HEY U DONT PUNCH KIDS DATS NOT ALLOWD" said me and i pulld my gun but ballistic karate choppd it into pieces

"i dont undre stand it man" said me "why do u want to do all dis"

"BECAUS" said ballistic "damone gant escap from prison NEVER GOT CONTINUE, im stukc as existign in just one chapter doomed to never hav a true conclusion" and he punchd me into a wall

"guys hes too STRONG wtf the fuck we do" said barry

"well" say typign "we cant jus fight him 1 at a time we gotta do all of us at once"

"OK" said me and we al ran at him but he kickd our asses in the face

"HAHAHA" said balisticnix "ur magic is WEAK"

"its hopaless guys" said milse "i dont think we can beat him, fanficshon is doomed"

"wait" say me "DATS IT"

"WHATS IT" said typign

"FAN FICTIONE" said em "THINK ABOT IT, what is tha ONE THING in our lives we ar actually good at"

"shit fanfiction?" said gumshoe

"YES" said me "we hav tha SKILL OF WORDS" said me "WE GOTTA CONVINC HIM TO CALL OFF THA FIGHT WIT WORDS"

"HAH" said balistic "i can hear wat ur sayign i wont listen to what u hav to say U CANT CONVINCE ME"

i ran at ballistic "BALLISTIC REALLY WAT WOULD THA POINT THERE BE IN U TAKING OVERR THA WORLD" and i tried to punch heem but i was deflekted

"SIMPLE" said ballistic phoenix "ULTIMATE POWER means i can do watever i want foreeeeevre"

"MAYBE AT FIRST BUT" said barry and he run at ballistic wirght "IT WONT LAST" and he tryed to kick him but ballistik punch him in the face

"I DISAGREE" said ballistic wright "With ultimate fanfiction power i can write any storie to be how i want it to be" said him "ALL THE STORIES WILL BE TO MY LIKING"

"BUT THEN WHAT" said typign and our eyes started glowing and stuff and he jumped in the air "Once all the fanfictions are yours, what comes next" and he punchd ballistic in the face

"OWWW" said ballistic rubbing his face "i dont know ill think of something"

"no you wont" said ace jack idfahn and while ballistic was stunned he headbutted him in the head "Theres always only one way thats gonna go and lemme tell you what it is, one day youre gonna be sittin in your throne and youre gonna realize you havent accomplished anything, youre gonna realize that everything you have was achieved with no effort and you will end up askin yourself one question:"

And then the three us scholars charged at him together and all punched him in the face at once.

"WHAT'S THE POINT?!"

Ballistic was thrown back against the wall. He struggled to get up for a second, but slumped back down.

The three of us walked up to him. "You understand now?" I asked. "Life is about putting the effort in to get what you want. If you just sit around all day, conjuring up everything you want with one little laptop, nothing's gonna feel satisfying anymore."

Barrylawn stepped up next to me. "There's not gonna be any sense of reward, no feeling like you really earned what you have. You're just gonna get bored, and one day, you're going to realize the futility of everything you're doing. And then it'll end.

Icantyping stepped in front of the three of us. "It doesn't matter how many stories you rule. All stories must come to an end eventually. And will any of it mean anything? No, because you'll be all on your own."

"Thing is," I added, "You don't have to go down that path. Think about how your life was before. On the run from the cops in a poorly-written fanfiction? That sounds pretty fun to me."

"Exactly," said Ace Jack Idfahn. "You've just gotta accept who you are. Everyone's got a role to play. Phoenix is a fuckin' kid right now, for god's sake. Even if you are in a dead fanfiction, it's one of the most popular Ace Attorney fanfictions in existence. That's gotta be good for something."

Ballisticnix simply stared at the three of us in bewilderment for a few moments before letting out a cough. "So… this was your plan, huh? To make me think my entire plan was pointless? Hah. As stupid as that is, I've gotta say, you're doing a pretty good job. You even managed to level up your fanfiction writing, somehow."

The three of us scholars looked at each other for a moment. "Wow," I said quietly. "So this is what it feels like to talk like an actual person."

"It's pretty neat," said Barry, looking at his hands. "I feel like a completely different person. So this is what the Fanfiction Zone can do to you…"

"It won't last, though," said Ace. "As soon as we leave, we'll all be back to our old selves."

"Oh well," said me. "I didn't exactly care much in my previous stories anyway." I kneeled down to eye-level with Ballistic Phoenix. "So, then, could I have my laptop back? Pretty please?"

"Ugh, fine," said Ballistic Phoenix, sliding the laptop over to me.

"Thanks," I said, picking the laptop up. "I'm gonna send you back to your world now. But hey, don't be too down about it. Maybe I'll continue Damon Gant Escaps from Prison myself."

As I hit the key on my laptop to send Ballistic home, I caught a brief glimpse of him smiling before he disappeared back to his own world.

I held the laptop out in front of all of us. "You guys ready to leave?" I asked one last time. I was simply met with a collection of nods before I wrote us all bakc into ace atorney world

"ALLLRIRIRIGHT GUYS we did it" said me "WOO HOO"

"YEEEEEEA" said typing and barrylawn and writght and ace and gumshoe and miles and we all did viktory dance

"wait lets not git too excited yet" said me and i pointd to tha city which was still in ruins

"o shit" said everyone "well looks like we got som cleaning up to do"

~SEVRAL WEEKS LATER~

i met up wit icantyping and barrylawn and acejakkidfan again to chekc on how things is going

basically turnz out the whole city bein destroyd thign got blamed on maya fey and all the ace atorney guys went back to their normal lives except edge ghost and wright used tha gold from the trial of greed to become super duper rich

"WATCHAAA NAAAME" said wright who turn into a rich jerk like redd white after becomin rich

we usd the scholar crystal fanfiction ball to check on ballistiknix who was happy in his life in damon gant escaps from prison

shu takumi was still bisy plotting to take over tha universe but he sucks so its ok

"well" said me "i thikn everythign turned out ok"

"yea i agree said typing and barry

"though i wondere" said acejack "wat ever happened to black and white"

unbeknown to us blakc and white were still in tha chess dimension making super plans

but who cares about them lol

THE END

exeeept not quite BCAUSE i havnt saiud anything but i have now so yea also dae this fic is literally AAI1-5? yea dats a werd way of tinkin bot it but anywey yea tank u all for bein jakkid fans and stuff

from an ace jakkid fan

ya what he said

-jakkid166

also after dat phenix exploded and died but he died as a ghost anyway - acejakkidfan

but is dis story even canon? idk man it some crazy shit - jakkid166

maybe its the second chapter of portal 2 - acejakkidfan

o right i still need to write dat, after i finish turnabot samurai and maybe ace poopeater - jakkid166

maybe someday ill get around to writin phoenix wright v phoenix wright dawn of justice like i said -icantyping

but probably not-icantyping

-hi this was confusin tbh ngl lol but yea - barrylawn


End file.
